Starling High (2e version)
by Miss Morgane
Summary: Nouvelle version de l'histoire "Starling High", de Friday Queen - Ava débarque à Starling City où elle rencontre Sara, une bagarreuse au corps de rêve. Elles se détestent cordialement, mais tout change le jour où Sara vient en aide à Ava. Amies ou ennemies ? La frontière est souvent incertaine...
1. Chapitre 1

**Starling High**

Avant tout, je tiens à remercier Friday Queen, qui a accepté que je reprenne son histoire « Starling City ». Étant donné que c'est une nouvelle version de l'histoire de Friday Queen, rien ne m'appartient, ni la trame de l'histoire, ni les personnages.

**Chapitre 1**

Ava souffla de soulagement quand elle aperçut le panneau souhaitant la bienvenue à Starling City. Elle était au volant de sa voiture depuis l'aube. Près de dix heures à suivre sa mère sur l'autoroute depuis Fresno. Elle qui adorait conduire, elle était heureuse d'arriver !

Elle gara sa voiture dans l'allée, laissant le garage à sa mère. Ava s'extirpa de son siège et prit une grande inspiration avant d'aider sa mère à décharger les voitures.

Une heure plus tard, Ava déposa sa dernière valise dans sa chambre. Elle regarda le tas de valise au pied de son lit en soufflant. Il lui faudrait des heures pour tout vider ! « Plus tard », se dit-elle. Elle redescendit au salon pour voir sa mère assise sur le canapé. Elle s'affala à côté d'elle. Pam proposa à sa fille de commander des pizzas pour le repas, qui approuva d'un hochement de tête en sortant son téléphone.

_Ava : Enfin arrivée, et presque installée_

_Rip : Cool ! Tu vas me manquer cousine !_

_Ava : Passe nous rendre visite un week-end si tu veux, je te ferai visiter Starling City._

Avant qu'il ne réponde, le livreur arriva. Sa mère étant occupée à l'étage, Ava alla ouvrir la porte. Le livreur était plutôt beau, il fallait l'avouer. Sûrement un lycéen qui paye ses sorties en travaillant les week-ends. C'est dans ses moments qu'elle regrettait son penchant pour les filles, pensa Ava en le payant. Mais, elle était heureuse en couple. Même si Vicky était restée à Fresno. Leur relation avait peu de chance de bien terminer, la distance n'aidant pas. Mais elle n'avait pas choisi de tomber amoureuse de la belle brune. Tout comme elle n'avait pas choisi de déménager ici. Elle revînt au salon et posa le carton sur la table basse en appelant sa mère.

Dès qu'elle finit de manger, Ava souhaita une bonne nuit à sa mère et regagna sa chambre. Elle fouilla dans ses valises à la recherche de draps. Une fois le lit fait, elle se glissa sous la couette. Elle envoya un rapide message à Vicky, la prévenant qu'elle se couchait et éteignit la lumière.

Ava prit le week-end entier pour s'installer. Si bien que le dimanche soir, elle s'effondra sur son lit à peine le repas finit. Elle intégrait son nouveau lycée le lendemain. C'était déjà assez compliqué de commencer les cours un mois après tout le monde, pas la peine d'avoir une tête d'enterrement en plus…

Quand son réveil sonna, Ava ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Elle traîna les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine et s'affala sur une chaise.

– Bien dormi ? lui demanda sa mère en lui servant du café.

Ava haussa les épaules en triturant sa nourriture. Après seulement deux cuillères de céréales, elle se sentit mal. Repoussant son bol, elle avala son café d'un trait et alla dans la salle de bain pour une douche rapide.

Enroulée dans sa serviette, elle se planta devant son armoire. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de prendre un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt tout aussi foncé. Fin prête, elle descendit, pris son repas du midi et monta dans sa voiture.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle se gara devant la Starling High School. Elle souffla quelques secondes avant de sortir de l'habitacle. Elle alla récupérer son emploi du temps et son numéro de casier. S'aidant du plan que la secrétaire lui avait fourni, elle prit la direction de la première salle pour un cours d'histoire. Dès que le professeur arriva, Ava alla se présenter. Il lui demanda simplement de rattraper son retard avant de la laisser s'installer.

Ava sortit un cahier et commença à gribouiller dessus pendant que la salle se remplissait. La plupart des élèves ne remarquèrent pas sa présence, absorbés par leur conversation. Elle releva les yeux quand un élève toussota à côté d'elle. C'était un grand mince, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

– Je peux ? demanda-t-il en désignant la table voisine.

Ava hocha la tête et enleva son sac de la chaise. Il entama la discussion, sans paraître dérangé du manque d'intérêt d'Ava. Il s'appelait Gary et vivait à Starling City depuis toujours. Il adorait l'histoire et voulait en faire son métier.

Ava fut sauvé par le professeur qui débuta son cours, coupant Gary dans son élan. Il resta silencieux tout le cours, mais dès que la sonnerie signala la fin du cours, il se retourna vers Ava pour reprendre leur discussion. Elle en profita pour lui demander ses cours d'histoire, qu'il lui donna avec un grand sourire. Lui promettant de les lui rendre rapidement, Ava sortit de la salle pour se diriger vers son prochain cours. Elle arriva après la sonnerie. S'excusant rapidement auprès du professeur, elle chercha une place des yeux quand son regard arriva sur une blonde assise au fond. Elle se chamaillait avec son voisin. Une chaise était libre juste devant elle. Ava s'y installa et se concentra sur le cours. Elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre la leçon, ayant déjà vu les algorithmes dans son ancien lycée.

Suivant le cours d'une seule oreille, elle boucla les exercices en quelques minutes. Alors que le professeur expliquait l'utilité de le fonction _random_ dans un algorithme, la blonde assise derrière Ava souffla sans aucune discrétion avant de demander l'intérêt de créer des algorithmes. Ava tourna la tête pour voir la jeune fille fixer le professeur avec un air provocateur.

– Ça suffit, miss Lance, lança-t-il en la regardant. Encore une intervention de ce genre, et je vous colle.

Ava entendit la jeune fille marmonner une réponse pour son voisin qui ricana. Elle se désintéressa du duo pour écouter le cours. Le professeur reprit le fil de son cours. Ava écouta une minute avant de décrocher à nouveau. Prenant une feuille, elle s'amusa à créer un algorithme analytique. Concentrée sur sa feuille, elle n'entendit pas le professeur s'approcher.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, lui demanda-t-il.

Ava releva la tête pour voir les autres élèves concentrés sur leur travail. Ils devaient faire les exercices.

– Je… euh… J'ai fini les exercices, bafouilla-t-elle en lui montrant son cahier.

Sans un mot, il regarda son travail quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête.

– Venez me voir à la fin du cours, s'il vous plaît, dit-il.

Ava le regarda s'éloigner, puis reprit son travail avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée de faire autre chose au premier cours…

La cloche finit par sonner. En moins d'une minute, la salle s'était vidée. Ava, elle, prit son temps pour ranger ses affaires, voulant attendre d'être seule avec le professeur pour aller le voir. Mais elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, il voulait seulement lui dire de rattraper son retard. Alors qu'elle allait partir, il la félicita pour l'algorithme sur lequel elle travaillait. Ava le remercia rapidement avant de partir.

Ne voulant pas s'enfermer dans le réfectoire pour le repas, elle marcha un peu au hasard, cherchant un endroit tranquille pour manger. Elle s'installa sur la première table de libre dans le parc. Son repas finit, elle rangea ses affaires et ferma les yeux, fatiguée de sa matinée. Il lui tarder de rentrer se coucher, elle n'avait pas assez dormi la nuit précédente.

L'après-midi passa rapidement pour Ava. À la fin du dernier cours, elle décida de passer au gymnase avant de partir, ayant entendu parlé de l'équipe de volley du lycée. Elle tourna quelques minutes avant de finalement trouver l'entraîneur dans son bureau. Elle se présenta rapidement et demanda à intégrer l'équipe pour la saison. Le coach lui proposa de faire des essais le lendemain soir avec l'équipe. Satisfaite, Ava rentra chez elle.

Elle passa sa soirée à rattraper son retard en histoire, si bien qu'elle put rendre ses cours à Gary dès le lendemain, quand elle le croisa dans les couloirs. Faisant profil bas, Ava suivit les cours en silence, résistant à l'envie de griffonner. La remarque du professeur de maths lui avait suffit, elle ne voulait pas que les enseignants se plaignent de son attitude auprès de sa mère, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

Le dernier cours sembla durer une éternité. Quand le professeur les libéra enfin, Ava sortit rapidement de la salle. Elle fit un crochet par le parking pour récupérer ses affaires de sport et rejoignit le gymnase.

En entrant dans les vestiaires, Ava tomba sur la blonde de son cours de math. Elle se changeait, ne portant qu'une brassière en haut. Ava la regarda quelques secondes avant de s'installer sur un banc pour se mettre en tenue. La blonde lança un dernier regard à la brune avant de revenir vers son sac pour finir de se changer. Dès qu'elle fut prête, Ava rejoignit le terrain. Le reste de l'équipe arriva rapidement.

Après quelques minutes d'échauffement, les filles se séparèrent en deux équipes pour faire un match. Ava se retrouva face à Sara, seul le filet les séparant. Sara prit un air aguicheur et lui souhaita bonne chance. Ava lui sourit en la détaillant des yeux. Elle avait un air sûr d'elle et son corps était sculpté par le sport. Ava devait l'avouer, elle était belle.

Le match commença, coupant le fil de ses pensées. Ava comprit vite comment Sara jouait. Elle compensait son manque de technique par sa force. C'était efficace en un sens, personne ne pouvait rattraper ses balles. Mais Sara avait tendance à vouloir le beau rôle. Elle ne laissait pas ses coéquipières jouer.

Ce fut l'équipe d'Ava qui gagna cette partie, mais Sara, ne l'acceptant pas, redoubla d'effort pour le second match qu'elle remporta. Le coach finit par les libérer après leur avoir demandé de faire une série de smatch chacune.

Ava rejoignit les vestiaires après avoir récupéré les papiers pour qu'elle fasse sa licence. Elle y retrouva toute l'équipe, dont la blonde qui était en grande discussion avec une petite brune, Mia. Elle se détourna de la brune pour se tourner vers Ava.

– Ça fait longtemps que tu fais du volley ? demanda Sara.

– Quelques années, éluda Ava. Je faisais partie du club de Fresno.

– Tu intègres l'équipe finalement ? demanda Mia.

Ava hocha la tête en prenant ses affaires de douche.

– Bienvenu dans l'équipe alors, lança Mia en la suivant.

Ava la remercia rapidement avant d'aller sous un jet d'eau. Dix minutes plus tard, elle salua les filles en sortant du vestiaire. Concentrée sur son téléphone, elle n'entendit pas Sara sortir derrière elle. Ava vit que Vicky avait essayé de la joindre plusieurs fois pendant l'entraînement. Elle la rappela en sortant du bâtiment.

– Qu'est-ce que tu faisais depuis deux heures, demanda Vicky. Je t'ai appelé dix fois, reprit-elle sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

– Je te l'ai dit hier, j'avais entraînement ce soir. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

– Rien, je… je voulais juste entendre ta voix, répondit Vicky plus calme.

– Tu me manques aussi mon amour, avoua Ava en arrivant sur le parking.

– Ton entraînement c'est bien passé ?

– Oui, je sens que je vais me plaire dans cette équipe. Certaines filles ont du potentiel. On peut aller loin.

À l'autre bout du fil, Vicky se tut.

– Pas ce genre de potentiel, c'est toi que j'aime. Et rien ne changera ça, déclara Ava en s'appuyant sur sa voiture.

Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil Sara s'arrêter devant la voiture garée juste à côté. Elle la regarda quelques secondes en souriant avant de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. Ava lui répondit d'un signe de tête avant de se reconcentrer sur sa discussion avec Vicky. Celle-ci, qui avait entendue Sara, lui demanda à qui elle parlait.

– Une coéquipière, éluda Ava en changeant de sujet.

Elle discuta quelques minutes de plus avant de raccrocher pour finalement rentrer chez elle. En se garant devant le garage, Ava aperçut la voiture de Sara dans l'allée voisine. Elle rentra chez elle pour retrouver sa mère dans la cuisine, occupée à préparer le repas. Elle se lava les mains pour l'aider.

Elles mangèrent en se racontant leur journée, puis Ava partit travailler dans sa chambre. Assise derrière son bureau, Ava entendit du bruit venant de la maison voisine. Se penchant légèrement, elle vit Sara passer par sa fenêtre avant de monter dans une voiture noire. Secouant la tête, Ava retourna à ses affaires. Une fois son travail bouclé, elle installa son ordinateur pour regarder un film dans son lit.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Starling High**

Avant tout, je tiens à remercier Friday Queen, qui a accepté que je reprenne son histoire « Starling City ». Étant donné que c'est une nouvelle version de l'histoire de Friday Queen, rien ne m'appartient, ni la trame de l'histoire, ni les personnages.

J'ai omis de préciser, je posterai un chapitre par semaine. Voici le deuxième ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :)

**Chapitre 2**

Ava s'habitua à sa nouvelle routine. Elle avait deux entraînements par semaine. Le reste du temps, elle traînait avec Gary, qui ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle.

Le soir même, elle alla à son entraînement de volley. Si elle adorait y aller au début, ils étaient moins plaisants maintenant. Ava et Sara se disputaient presque systématiquement.

Au début, Ava avait tenté d'expliquer calmement à Sara que la force ne suffisait pas. Mais la blonde ne voulait rien entendre. Lassée de parler dans le vide, Ava ne mâchait plus ses mots, disant ce qu'elle pensait de son attitude. Étrangement, leurs disputes lui faisaient du bien, elle avait besoin de se défouler et Sara avait de la répartie, multipliant des commentaires sur ses tenues « banales » et son attitude « pathétique ».

Puis un jour, Sara avait quitté l'équipe sans un mot. Depuis, dès que les deux filles se croisaient dans les couloirs, la tension était palpable. Il n'était pas rare que Sara lui fasse un commentaire sarcastique sur ses cheveux toujours attachés ou son attitude qu'elle trouvait coincée. Mais, la semaine précédente, Ava avait décidé que répondre n'était pas la solution, et Sara ne semblait pas apprécier son indifférence. Depuis, elle avait abandonné les joutes verbales pour une autre méthode, comme remplir son casier de mousse à raser. Ava avait passé presque une heure à tout nettoyer après les cours deux jours plutôt.

En sortant de math ce jour-là, Ava vit Sara à quelques pas devant elle. La blonde s'était fait remarquer durant le cours, montrant son manque d'intérêt pour la matière, interrompant le professeur sans gêne. Elle n'aimait pas venir en cours, et elle ne perdait jamais une occasion de le faire savoir. Et tout le monde l'adorait, grâce à sa sœur, Laurel Lance, ancienne major de promo et fiancée d'Oliver Queen, le chouchou de la ville. Mais Sara était l'opposée de Laurel.

Ava avait rapidement compris d'où venait le problème. Laurel était la perfection incarnée. Et Sara devait en souffrir. Cependant, répondre aux professeurs, se moquer de l'autorité et sécher la moitié des cours n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution…

De loin, elle vit Sara frapper l'épaule d'un de ses amis, Mick Rory. Celui-là ne l'inspirait pas confiance. La semaine dernière, il avait été arrêté par le père de Sara pour une histoire de vol de voiture. Pas étonnant qu'ils soient amis ces deux-là.

Mais tous les membres du groupe n'étaient pas des délinquants. Si Ray Palmer était un gars bien, il avait déjà fait sauter une partie du laboratoire de chimie avec son ami Nate. Et il y avait des rumeurs disant que Zari Tomaz avait piraté le système informatique de l'école pour trafiquer les emplois du temps, mais aucune preuve n'avait été trouvée.

En revanche, Ava se demandait ce qu'Amaya Jiwe pouvait faire avec eux. Elle était douce, intelligente, travailleuse et avait le cœur sur la main. Ava l'avait croisée au refuge pour animaux, quelques semaines auparavant, où Amaya faisait du bénévolat.

Enfin, il y avait Léonard Snart. Il était calme et studieux. Ava ne savait pas trop quoi penser de lui. Il l'avait aidé à rattraper son retard en littérature au début de l'année, mais il ne se montrait pas pour autant amical avec elle.

Ava souffla en se dirigeant vers son casier, ses livres à la main. À quelques mètres, elle vit Damien Darhk, un blond de dernière année, malmener un jeune. À côté de lui se tenait les acolytes de Damien, ainsi que sa sœur jumelle, Nora. Damien était un abruti. Il passait son temps à parader fièrement dans les couloirs, comme s'il était chez lui parce que son père était au conseil d'administration.

Ava fut tirée de ses pensées par un rire qui raisonna dans son dos. Elle sut avant de se retourner que c'était celui de Sara. Leur regard se croisèrent. Elles se regardèrent un bref instant avant qu'Ava ne parte en serrant les dents.

– Ava Sharpe, l'apostropha une voix dans son dos.

Ava sortit de ses pensées. Elle leva la tête pour voir que Damien était devant elle.

– Damien, répondit-elle en serrant ses livres contre elle.

Il l'avait toujours impressionné. Habituellement, il ne s'occupait pas d'elle. Les élèves comme lui s'en prenaient aux reclus, aux élèves isolés, mais pas aux anonymes comme elle, qui survivent aux milieux des populaires et des loosers.

– J'ai entendu dire que Lance t'en faisait baver ses derniers temps, reprit Damien en s'approchant.

Ava écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne pensait pas que ses disputes avec Sara avaient attiré son attention. Elle aurait dû s'en doutait pourtant. S'il y avait une personne qui détesté plus Sara qu'elle, c'était bien Damien. Sa famille s'opposait à celle d'Oliver Queen depuis des années. À l'époque où il étudiait encore à Starling High, Oliver et Damien s'était battus à plusieurs reprises. Et depuis qu'il avait fini ses études, la colère de Damien s'était portée sur Sara à cause des liens entre Laurel Lance et les Queen.

– Tu sais, je peux t'aider avec ça si tu veux, lui dit Damien en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Un frisson parcouru le dos d'Ava. Se retrouver au milieu du conflit entre les Darhk et les Queen était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait.

– Ça ira, je peux me débrouiller seule, répondit-elle en se dégageant de son emprise.

Sans attendre, elle s'écarta de lui. Mais dans son empressement, elle ne vit Nora qu'au dernier moment et elle la bouscula par inadvertance, faisant tomber le téléphone de la jeune fille, qui se brisa sur le sol. Le cœur d'Ava bondit dans sa poitrine et ses joues se mirent à brûler mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

– Tu vas le regretter Sharpe ! gronda la voix de Damien dans son dos.

Lorsqu'Ava retrouva Gary pour manger, elle lui raconta ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il eut l'air bien plus paniqué qu'elle. Ce n'était pas un bon signe… Pourtant, Darhk ne fit rien quand elle le croisa en fin de journée. Il avait un regard dur, plus que d'habitude, mais il se retourna rapidement vers sa sœur.

Ava rentra chez elle épuisée mais heureuse que la journée soit finie. En se garant devant le garage, elle vit la voiture de luxe d'Oliver Queen dans l'allée voisine. Il devait venir dîner chez les parents de Laurel ce soir-là. Une fois de plus, la voiture de Sara n'était pas là. Elle était sûrement en vadrouille en ville avec les Légendes.

Bizarrement, Ava voyait plus souvent la grande sœur que Sara, alors que l'aînée avait son propre appartement en centre-ville. En fait, les rare fois où elle avait vu Sara chez elle, c'était la nuit, quand la blonde sortait de sa chambre en douce.

Quand Ava franchit la porte de chez elle, sa mère l'accueillit avec chaleur et lui demanda de lui raconter sa journée. En souriant tendrement, elle lui parla de ses cours, de son dernier entraînement avec l'équipe de volley. Elle passa une fois de plus sous silence son aversion pour leur voisine ainsi que sa récente confrontation avec Damien Darhk, ne voulant pas inquiéter sa mère.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Starling High**

Disclamer : Avant tout, je tiens à remercier Friday Queen, qui a accepté que je reprenne son histoire « Starling City ». Étant donné que c'est une nouvelle version de l'histoire de Friday Queen, rien ne m'appartient, ni la trame de l'histoire, ni les personnages.

Les choses commencent à évoluer entre Ava et Sara… Mais peut-être pas comme vous le pensiez… Je vous laisse découvrir ce qui va arriver !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3**

Son répit ne dura qu'une semaine. Une semaine pendant laquelle Damien ne lui adressa que des regards haineux. Mais c'était un faux répit. Juste de quoi la rassurer pour mieux l'attaquer ensuite.

Ce soir-là, à la fin de son entraînement, Ava resta un long moment sous l'eau pour se détendre, si bien que le bâtiment était vide quand elle sortit des vestiaires. L'entraînement était épuisant, mais Ava était satisfaite des progrès de l'équipe. Elle se dirigeait vers sa voiture quand une main lui serra fortement le bras pour la tirer violemment sur le côté. Elle se retrouva face à Damien et son bras droit, Andrew. Le cœur d'Ava bondit dans sa poitrine alors que Damien la poussait sans ménagement contre une voiture. Le choc lui coupa le souffle.

– Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais oublier, dit-il avec froideur. Tu as cassé le téléphone de ma sœur.

Ava était presque certaine que c'était plus le fait qu'elle l'ait repoussé publiquement que le téléphone cassé qui le dérangeait. Après tout, la famille Darhk était très riche et ce n'était pas le prix d'un téléphone comme celui de sa sœur qui allait les endetter.

– Tu vas payer Sharpe.

– Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi, protesta-t-elle assez faiblement.

– Tu n'es qu'une petite idiote si tu penses que c'est ton argent que je veux, déclara Damien en riant.

Ava serra les dents. Le regard de Damien changea, un sourire vicieux apparaissant sur son visage.

– J'ai fait des petites recherches sur toi. Pas étonnant que ton père se soit suicidé, qui voudrait d'une fille comme toi ?

Le cœur d'Ava s'emballa en l'entendant. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux piquer. Elle aurait préféré recevoir un coup de poing… Mais en entendant le rire des deux garçons, elle sentit une rage monter en elle. Elle serra ses poings. Même s'il ne semblait pas vouloir se battre, elle était prête à en découdre. Alors qu'elle cherchait le meilleur moyen de lui faire mal, elle vit quelqu'un plaquer violemment Andrew au sol derrière Darhk.

Le bruit détourna l'attention de Damien. Y voyant une ouverture, Ava le frappa au visage, le faisant reculer d'un pas. Elle profita que Damien était distrait pour jeter un coup d'œil vers son sauveur. Elle vit Sara asséner un coup de poing dans l'estomac d'Andrew. Ava se figea, surprise de voir Sara l'aider.

Damien grogna, ce qui ramena Ava à la réalité. Elle laissa de côté ses questions, profitant de son alliée temporaire. Elle se mit en position de combat, comme son cousin le lui avait appris l'été dernier. Damien parut décontenancé de la voir si confiante et son regard oscillait entre elle et Sara, qui continuait de se battre contre Andrew.

Ava voyait bien que Damien préférerait en découdre avec la petite blonde. Plus les secondes égrainaient, plus Ava sentait ses mains trembler et sa confiance fondre. Elle n'osa pas donner un second coup, mais Damien avait moins de scrupule. Il se tourna vers elle, décidé à agir. Au même moment, Sara fit tomber Andrew avant de se jeter sur Damien. Il sourit en la voyant s'approcher et évita son premier coup de poing.

Le cœur d'Ava s'accéléra quand elle vit que Damien savait se battre. Sara s'était rapidement débarrassé d'Andrew, mais c'était une autre histoire pour Damien. Il rendait coup pour coup. Ava voulut aider Sara, mais elle resta immobile, tétanisée par sa peur.

Incapable de bouger, elle regarda Damien projeter Sara contre une voiture. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Andrew se relever. Sara étant trop occupée à parer les coups de Damien, elle ne le remarqua pas. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Ava se tourna vers lui. Andrew faisait une tête de plus qu'elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Ava se remit en position, prête à se battre, mais son cœur rata un battement quand elle le vit sortir un canif de sa poche. Il s'avança vers elle, la lame tendue devant lui. Par réflexe, Ava fit un pas en arrière mais elle se retrouva bloquée contre une voiture. Alors qu'Andrew était prêt à la poignarder, Sara s'interposa entre le couteau et Ava. Avant qu'Ava n'est eu le temps de réagir, elle entendit Sara gémir de douleur.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Damien fixait son ami effaré tandis que Sara se figea. Comme au ralentit, Andrew lâcha le couteau. Sara chancela, puis tomba lentement en arrière. Ava tendit les bras, rattrapant la blonde avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Damien sembla se réveiller en voyant la main d'Andrew couverte de sang. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, s'assurant que personne n'avait vu la scène, avant de s'enfuir, entraînant son acolyte avec lui.

Ava resta seule sur le parking, tenant Sara dans ses bras. Elle sentit la panique l'envahir en voyant le tee-shirt de Sara s'imbiber de sang et en sentant sa respiration devenir saccadée.

Avec mille précautions, elle passa un bras autour des épaules de Sara et l'autre sous ses genoux. Doucement, elle la porta jusqu'à sa voiture. Après avoir installée Sara sur la banquette arrière, elle fit rapidement le tour pour prendre la direction de l'hôpital le plus proche.

– Je t'amène à l'hôpital, ça va aller, affirma Ava.

– Pas… pas l'hôpital… murmura Sara.

– Quoi ? Tu as besoin d'aide Sara.

– Laurel, souffla Sara, amène-moi chez Laurel.

– C'est d'un médecin dont tu as besoin, pas d'une avocate !

– Promets-moi de m'amener chez Laurel… s'il te plaît…

Ava hésita avant d'acquiescer face à l'insistance de Sara. Elle rentra l'adresse que lui donnait la blonde dans son GPS puis elle démarra. Tout au long du trajet, Ava ne cessa de lui parler, Sara lui répondant faiblement, à moitié endormie. A chaque feu, à chaque stop, Ava se retournait vers elle pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours consciente.

Après plusieurs minutes, Ava se retourna une nouvelle fois. Elle vit avec horreur que Sara avait fermé les yeux. Elle l'appela a plusieurs reprises, voulant la faire réagir, mais la bonde resta silencieuse. Sans attendre, Ava accéléra, voulant arriver au plus vite chez Laurel.

Elle se gara finalement en bas de son immeuble quelques minutes plus tard. Sans perdre une seconde, elle sortit de sa voiture pour se précipiter sur l'interphone. Elle écrasa le bouton, laissant une trace de sang, jusqu'à ce qu'Olier ne réponde. Expliquant rapidement la situation, elle lui demanda de descendre, sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de porter Sara jusqu'à l'appartement.

Après qu'il lui assura qu'il descendait, Ava retourna à sa voiture pour tenter de faire réagir Sara, maintenant une pression sur sa blessure avec une écharpe. La blonde finit par ouvrir les yeux quand Olivier apparu à ses côtés.

– Décale-toi, mais maintien une pression sur sa blessure, ordonna-t-il.

Sans attendre, il prit Sara dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à l'immeuble. Ava le suivait tant bien que mal, tenant fermement le tissu.

Ils arrivèrent finalement jusqu'à l'appartement. Oliver déposa Sara sur le canapé avant de partir chercher de quoi la soigner. Restée seule avec Sara, Ava lui caressa la joue, chuchotant des mots rassurants. Sara ouvrit la bouche mais elle n'eut pas la force de parler. A la place, elle fixa Ava dans les yeux. Ava enleva une mèche qui lui barrait le visage.

Oliver finit par revenir, accompagné de Laurel qui portait une bassine. Sans ménagement, il poussa Ava pour se pencher sur la blessure de Sara. Lentement, il retira le couteau du ventre, la faisant gémir. Du coin de l'œil, Ava vit Laurel poser la bassine à côté d'Oliver avant de se tourner vers Ava.

– Merci Ava, ça va aller, lui dit-elle. Tu peux y aller.

– D'acc… d'accord, répondit-elle avant de faire demi-tour encore hébétée.

Laurel l'appela une dernière fois pour lui demander de n'en parler à personne. Ava hocha mécaniquement la tête puis rentra chez elle telle une automate. Se garant devant son garage, Ava regarda ses mains. Elles étaient couvertes de sang. Le sang de Sara. Elle fouilla dans son sac de sport pour récupérer sa serviette et se nettoyer les mains avant que sa mère ne la voit.

Elle souffla quelques secondes pour se calmer avant se sortir de sa voiture. Dès qu'elle passa la porte, elle monta directement dans sa chambre. Elle prit une longue douche, essayant de comprendre comment les choses avaient pu dégénérer ainsi. Pourquoi Sara était-elle venue l'aider ? N'était-ce pas elle qui lui volait ses affaires ? Qui piégeait son casier ? Alors pourquoi lui prêter main forte ? Pourquoi prendre un coup de couteau pour elle ?

Plantée sous le jet d'eau, Ava finit par se calmer. Elle mit la serviette pleine de sang à tremper. Elle sortit finalement de la salle de bain et rejoignit sa mère dans la cuisine. Ava resta silencieuse durant le repas. Elle ne put avaler que deux bouchées, ayant l'estomac trop noué.

– Je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher, dit-elle à sa mère.

– Votre entraîneur attend trop de vous, soupira sa mère. Il sait que vous n'êtes que des lycéennes, pas des athlètes olympiques…

Ava sourit doucement sans répondre. Ce n'est qu'une fois enfermée dans sa chambre qu'elle se laissa aller. Elle s'affala sur son lit et laissa les larmes couler. Elle resta sans bouger un long moment avant de finalement s'endormir d'épuisement.

Le lendemain matin, Ava se réveilla les trais tirés. Seule l'idée de voir Sara en cours l'incita à se sortir de son lit.

Telle une automate, Ava se traîna d'un cours à l'autre, mais si on lui demandait, elle aurait été incapable de dire de quoi les professeurs avaient parlé. Elle chercha Sara des yeux à chaque pause, dans les couloirs, sur le parking, mais ne vit la blonde nulle part.

Lorsqu'elle croisa le groupe des Légendes à la pause du déjeuner, ils étaient assis à une table. Anormalement calmes, ils semblaient perdus sans leur chef. Ava fut tenté d'aller les voir, de leur demander des nouvelles de Sara, mais la pause finit avant qu'elle n'ait le courage d'y aller. Elle se rendit à son casier, perdue dans ses pensées. En repartant vers sa salle, elle croisa Damien. Il était entouré de ses acolytes et de sa sœur, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Andrew, qui se tenait juste derrière lui, agissait comme à son habitude, comme s'il n'avait pas poignardé une camarade la veille. Cette vision rendit Ava folle de rage. Elle sera ses poings, voulant lui faire ravaler son sourire, mais l'image du corps de Sara, un couteau planté dans le ventre, l'empêcha de bouger.

Ava rejoignit sa voiture avec empressement. Elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle. Prétendre que tout allait bien, sourire était devenu trop dur.

En rentrant chez elle, Ava trouva sa mère assise dans le canapé.

– J'ai croisé Dinah, annonça Pam. Je pense que Sara s'est encore battue, reprit-elle avec dépit.

– Vrai... Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de paraître surprise.

– Oui, Dinah m'a dit qu'elle s'était blessée au ventre. Elle serait tombée sur un bout de verre en faisant du skate. Mais j'ai bien vu que Dinah n'était pas convaincue. Si tu veux mon avis, elle et son gang sont encore allés faire quelque chose de louche. Elle tourne mal cette fille je te le dis. C'est dommage, ses parents et sa sœur sont supers, continua sa mère d'un air désolée.

Le cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi Sara n'avait-elle pas dit que c'était Andrew qui lui avait fait ça ?

Ava passa le reste de sa soirée perdue dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle monta dans sa chambre, elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et vit Sara allongée sur son lit. Sans réfléchir, Ava ouvrit sa fenêtre et descendit le plus silencieusement possible, puis elle grimpa jusqu'à la chambre de Sara, comme elle l'avait vu faire de nombreuses fois. Arrivée devant sa fenêtre, elle frappa doucement contre la vitre.

Sara se tourna vers elle surprise mais vint lui ouvrir rapidement.

– Ava ? s'exclama-t-elle en l'aidant à rentrer dans sa chambre, qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

Ava l'observa quelques secondes. Sara portait un mini-short et un t-shirt trop grand pour elle. Sans un mot, Ava s'approcha de Sara et la prit dans ses bras. Elle sentit qu'elle était mal-à-l'aise et allait s'écarter quand Sara posa délicatement ses mains dans le dos d'Ava pour la serrer contre elle.

– Donc tu t'es inquiétée pour moi ? demanda Sara avec un petit sourire moqueur quand elles se séparèrent.

– Bien sûr que j'étais inquiète, tu as été poignardée ! À cause de moi ! s'exclama Ava. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose, mais après ce qu'avait dit Damien, je… je me suis figée. Désolé… Je…

Sara l'empêcha de poursuivre sa phrase en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

– Ce n'est pas ta faute, il faut toujours que j'aide les personnes dans le besoin, j'y peux rien, assura-t-elle.

Ava voulu protester pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide, mais ce serait mentir. Elle était bien heureuse d'avoir eu Sara à ses côtés la veille.

– Comment tu vas ? lui demanda-t-elle en regardant son ventre.

– J'aurai une cicatrice, répondit-elle en levant son T-shirt pour montrer un pansement à l'endroit de la blessure.

– Je suis désolée, souffla Ava.

– Ne le sois pas. C'est plutôt badass d'avoir une cicatrice en défendant quelqu'un, répondit-elle avec fierté. Y-a rien de mieux pour draguer.

Ava leva les yeux au ciel mais un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres devant l'air confiant de Sara.

– Ça ne fait pas mal ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

– Non ça va.

– T'as pas eu trop d'ennui à cause de ça ?

Sara haussa les épaules d'un air désabusé mais ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de s'asseoir sur son lit et d'un geste elle invita Ava à en faire autant. Un léger silence s'installa entre elles.

– Damien est un con, annonça Sara faisant soupirer Ava. C'est ma faute s'il est venu te voir. Si je ne t'avais pas autant harcelé ces dernières semaines il serait resté loin. Je suis désolée.

– Soit un peu modeste, tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, lui réplica-t-elle pour masquer sa gêne en la bousculant gentiment, mais merci d'avoir été là, ajouta-t-elle sincèrement.

Ava baissa les yeux, mal-à-l'aise, ratant le sourire de Sara. Celle-ci voulut parler, mais elle ne sut par où commencer. Elle se recula en détournant les yeux, ne supportant pas de voir Ava ainsi.

– Tu ne dois pas écouter ce qu'il dit, lança-t-elle. C'est un connard.

Ava regarda ses mains avant de répondre, le cœur lourd. Sara avait entendu leur conversation.

– Non il a raison. Mon père... Mon père s'est vraiment suicidé, avoua-t-elle.

Personne ne le savait à Starling City, pas même Gary. Mais elle avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Et étrangement, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en Sara.

– Il n'a pas supporté que ma mère demande le divorce. Pendant des mois, il a essayé de revenir dans nos vies, mais ma mère n'a pas voulu. Il était… C'était pas le père de l'année… Il lui a fait du chantage, lui jurant qu'il allait lui faire du mal si elle ne le laissait pas revenir. Je l'ai même entendu menacer de s'en prendre à moi une fois… Enfin bref, ma mère a refusé qu'il revienne, elle ne voulait pas qu'il m'approche…

Ava détourna les yeux, incapable de continuer. Sara lui prit la main comme pour l'encourager. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre.

– Une nuit, il est venu à la maison pendant qu'on dormait. Il a pris des médicaments. Certaines nuits, j'entends encore le cri de ma mère quand elle l'a trouvé dans le jardin.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Ava se mit à pleurer.

– J'aurais dû faire quelque chose, l'aider… le…

– Ce n'est pas ta faute, répondit Sara d'une voix assurée.

– J'ai rien fait pour lui, il avait besoin d'aide et je n'ai rien fait. Je suis quelqu'un d'horrible…, murmura Ava.

– N'importe quoi, tu es géniale.

– Dit la fille qui me déteste, répliqua Ava.

– Je ne… Je ne te déteste pas Ava, confessa-t-elle doucement.

– Vraiment ? Eh bien tu as une drôle façon de le montrer, répliqua Ava en s'essuyant les joues avec rage.

Sara soupira et se tut un instant. Ava faillit se lever pour partir, se demandant pourquoi elle était venue, quand la blonde reprit la parole.

– J'étais vexée.

Ava la fixa, étonnée. Elle se retînt de parler, ne voulant pas se disputer avec elle encore une fois.

– Personne ne m'avait jamais parlé comme tu le fais. Je veux dire, je me suis déjà pris la tête avec des gens mais là c'était différent. Tu disais des choses vraies quand on s'engueulait. Le fait que je n'ai aucune maîtrise sur moi-même, que j'ai un complexe d'infériorité avec Laurel, que je détruisais tout sur mon passage.

Ava rougit. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point elle avait pu être violente dans ses propos. Elle disait ce qu'elle pensait, mais cela n'en restait pas moins blessant. Elle voulait juste penser à autre chose qu'à son père. Sara avait été un défouloir.

– Tu es la seule à me parler comme ça… Ça m'a fait réfléchir et ça m'a aidé. Depuis je prends des cours d'arts martiaux, je me contrôle mieux et je sais un peu plus où je vais. En fait ce qui était frustrant c'était que ce soit toi, la nouvelle, qui me fasse prendre conscience de tout ce qui n'allait pas dans ma vie. Et après, tu m'as ignoré. J'étais vexée. Alors je me suis vengée comme je pouvais.

Ava ne sut que répondre. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Sara l'avait réellement écoutée et encore moins qu'elle en ait tiré des leçons.

– C'était puéril. Je suis désolée Ava, finit Sara en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Ava la regarda quelques secondes. Elle pouvait voir qu'elle était sérieuse, elle n'avait pas cet air taquin qu'elle arborait habituellement.

– Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire, bredouilla-t-elle. J'étais venue pour te remercier à l'origine.

– Je te devais bien ça, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

– Non… Tu ne me devais rien. J'étais injuste envers toi. Ce n'était pas cool te t'avoir mis face à tes… insécurités comme ça. Encore moins devant tout le monde. Je… J'étais encore en colère après tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec mon père et…

Ava se tut un instant, ne sachant comment continuer.

– Je comprends, affirma Sara.

Elle replaça doucement une mèche derrière l'oreille d'Ava. Un sourire sincère apparut sur son visage et Sara la regarda intensément.

– Tu es belle les cheveux lâchés, dit Sara en souriant doucement.

Ava rougit un peu plus sous le regard intense de Sara. Elle n'agissait pas comme d'habitude. Son regard était doux, tout comme sa voix. Or, quand Sara draguait, elle prenait un air aguicheur. Mal à l'aise, Ava dégagea doucement sa main.

– Je… Euh… Merci, répondit-elle en arrangeant inconsciemment une mèche.

Sara lui sourit puis se leva brusquement. Elle rejoignit son bureau, tournant le dos à Ava. Elle la suivit du regard, profitant que Sara ne la voyait pas pour admirer ses jambes découvertes. Ava se mordit la lèvre. Depuis quand Sara avait de si belles jambes ?

– Tu veux rester regarder un film ? lui proposa Sara en s'avançant vers sa télévision. J'ai Netflix, je suis sûre qu'on trouvera quelque chose qui nous plaise à toutes les deux.

La voix de Sara la ramena au présent. Elle secoua la tête avant de regarder la blonde. Celle-ci la fixait, attendant sa réponse. Une petite voix lui déconseilla de rester. Elle était en couple, elle ne devait pas oublier Vicky. Même si Sara avait un corps sublime et un sourire envoûtant.

Ava secoua la tête pour stopper ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir le béguin pour sa voisine !

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit-elle.

– Allez Ava ! J'ai été poignardé pour toi, la supplia-t-elle.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu utilises cette excuse, répondit-elle légèrement choquée.

– Ça veut dire oui ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

Ava soupira en hochant la tête. Comment pouvait-elle résister aux beaux yeux de Sara de toute façon ?

Elles passèrent la soirée sur le lit de Sara. Ava rentra chez elle à la fin du film, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle prit son téléphone, qu'elle avait laissé sur sa table de nuit. Elle avait plusieurs appels en absence, chacun venant de Vicky. Elle lui envoya rapidement un message pour s'excuser avant de se coucher.

Sara n'est pas une bagarreuse pour rien… A votre avis, Ava va-t-elle quitter Vicky ? Comment ? Quand ?

Et Sara, pourquoi a-t-elle risqué sa vie pour son ennemie jurée ? Est-ce pour mettre Ava dans son lit pour une aventure d'un soir avec Ava ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit comm !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Starling High**

Avant tout, je tiens à remercier Friday Queen, qui a accepté que je reprenne son histoire « Starling City ». Étant donné que c'est une nouvelle version de l'histoire de Friday Queen, rien ne m'appartient, ni la trame de l'histoire, ni les personnages.

Désolé pour le petit retard…

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4**

Ce fut le début de la descente aux enfers pour Ava.

Le lendemain matin, elle appela Vicky. Celle-ci lui fit une crise de jalousie, la trouvant difficile à joindre ces derniers temps.

– Avoue, tu vois quelqu'un d'autre, lui lança-t-elle énervée. Je suis sûre que c'est une de tes coéquipières !

Ava lui raccrocha au nez, ne supportant pas son manque de confiance. Jamais elle n'avait trompé Vicky, et elle n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

Vicky l'appela plusieurs fois ce week-end là, mais Ava refusa de répondre, ayant besoin de réfléchir. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Ces derniers temps, elle parlait de moins en moins à Vicky. Et quand elle l'avait au téléphone, ce n'était plus pareil. Elles discutaient, se racontaient leur journée, mais quelque chose avait changé. Elles n'étaient plus si proches. Ava avait l'impression de parler à une amie, pas à sa petite amie…

Elle ne ressentait plus de papillons dans le ventre quand Vicky l'appelait. Elle ne souriait plus en recevant un message de sa part. Elle n'était plus aussi impatiente en attendant une réponse. La distance avait-elle eut raison de leur couple ?

Le lundi arriva finalement. Ava se leva sans entrain, se préparant pour aller au lycée. Avant son premier cours, Ava passa déposer ses affaires dans son casier. Elle vit Sara, entourée des Légendes, occupée à discuter avec Ray. La blonde la regarda en souriant doucement avant de se tourner vers Ray. Elle portait son éternelle veste noire, avec un tee-shirt blanc qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus. Ava la détailla des yeux quelques secondes mais son téléphone sonna, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. C'était Vicky. Ne pouvant plus repousser l'échéance, Ava décrocha en fermant son casier.

– Salut, souffla-t-elle.

– Tu réponds enfin, s'exclama Vicky.

– Ouais, désolé pour ça… Mais j'avais besoin d'être un peu seule…

Ava se tut, ne sachant que dire.

– Tu as rencontré quelqu'un, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

– Non, bien sûr que non. Je t'aime, crois-moi, mais j'en veux plus. Les relations à distances, c'est pas pour moi.

– D'accord… Au revoir, lâcha-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Ava regarda son téléphone sans bouger. C'était fini. Étrangement, elle ne se sentait pas triste. Elle avait l'impression de respirer à nouveau.

Les jours passèrent rapidement. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident et personne ne semblait savoir ce qui s'était passé entre Damien, Andrew, Sara et elle. Elle comprenait aisément que les garçons ne voulaient pas ébruiter le fait qu'Andrew ait poignardé la blonde, mais pourquoi Sara ne disait-elle rien ?

La blonde avait changé d'attitude au lycée, et surtout envers Ava. Elle avait arrêté de la piéger ou de l'insulté. Au contraire, Ava sentait souvent une présence réconfortante derrière elle. Surtout quand elle croisait le regard sombre de Damien. Chaque fois, Ava soutenait son regard, ne voulant pas flancher. Et puis, elle savait que Sara n'était pas loin. Elle avait une alliée.

L'absence d'animosité entre Sara et Ava n'était pas passée inaperçu auprès des Légendes. Sara avait aussi changé d'attitude de manière générale. Elle traînait toujours avec eux après les cours, elle avait toujours l'air d'avoir fait une bêtise. Mais elle séchait moins les cours et répondait moins aux professeurs. Même ses résultats scolaires s'étaient améliorés. Sara semblait mieux dans sa peau.

Les choses s'étant calmées avec Sara, Ava prenait plus de plaisir à jouer au volley ? Ce n'étais plus uniquement un moyen de se défouler.

La semaine précédente, l'équipe du lycée avait joué son premier match de championnat, qu'elle a remporté haut la main. Cette semaine, les filles allaient jouer leur second match, mais ce serait une autre paire de manche : elles affrontaient les championnes en titre.

Lorsqu'Ava sortit de son dernier cours de la journée, elle se dirigea lentement vers le gymnase, pensant déjà à son match. Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans les vestiaires, elle croisa Sara au détour d'un couloir. Ava s'arrêta, surprise de la croiser ici. La blonde s'avança vers elle, puis lui prit la main.

– Bonne chance pour le match, souffla Sara.

– Merci, répondit Ava sur le même ton. T'es pas encore rentrée ?

– Non, je reste pour vous encourager, annonça-t-elle. Je te laisse rejoindre vestiaires.

Sara lui serra la main quelques secondes avant de repartir. Ava resta plantée dans le couloir le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Puis elle rejoignit son équipe aux vestiaires.

Assise sur le banc, Ava sentit ses mains trembler. Savoir Sara dans les gradins la stressait. Elle se changea, tentant d'oublier la présence de la blonde à quelques mètres d'elle.

Une fois l'équipe au complet, Ava prit son courage à deux mains, se leva, et entra sur le terrain, suivie de ses coéquipières.

Un peu plus d'une heure après, Ava quitta le terrain les épaules basses. L'équipe s'était bien battue, mais elle n'avait pas fait le poids… Malheureusement, cette défaite marquait la fin de la saison pour l'équipe de Starling High. Ava souffla en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires, pressée de prendre une douche. Elle avait la main sur la poignée quand elle entendit une de ses coéquipières interpeller Sara.

– Salut Mia ! répondit la blonde.

Ava oublia son envie de douche quand elle vit Sara venir à leur rencontre en souriant. Lorsqu'Ava croisa son regard, elle lui sourit d'un air complice avant de reporter son attention sur les autres joueuses.

– C'était génial, vous m'avez impressionnée les filles ! s'exclama-t-elle.

– On a perdu, répondit Mia.

– Peut-être, mais vous avez vachement progressé !

– Oui ! Amy s'est révélée cette année, affirma Mia.

– Tu reviens dans l'équipe ? demanda Mia.

Sara se mit à rire sous les regards des joueuses puis posa brièvement son regard sur Ava. Cela n'échappa à ses coéquipières qui baissèrent les yeux, gênées.

– Non. Ava avait raison je n'étais pas si douée que ça. Je pense que je suis meilleure dans les gradins à vous encourager, répondit doucement Sara.

– Venez chez moi, on a besoin de décompresser ce soir. Toi aussi Sara, proposa Amy.

Les filles se mirent rapidement d'accord sur l'heure du rendez-vous puis partirent chacune de leur côté. Ava proposa à Gary de l'accompagner. Celui-ci accepta rapidement, lui donnant rendez-vous en bas de chez lui deux heures plus tard avant de quitter le lycée.

Ava souffla en se garant dans la rue d'Amy. Que devait-elle faire, que devait-elle dire à Sara ? Après tout, elle était célibataire maintenant. Plus rien ne l'empêchait de faire un pas vers elle. Elle y pensait à chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait dans les couloirs, à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait en cours.

Sortant de sa voiture, Ava remonta l'allée avec Gary. Amy ouvrit la porte, les invitant à entrer. Dès le seuil de la porte franchit, Gary aperçut Wally, avec qui il partit discuter, laissant Ava seule. Celle-ci se dirigea vers la table des boissons, mais avait d'avoir pu se servir un verre, elle fut interpellée par des camarades voulant la féliciter pour sa saison de volley.

Elle ne put s'échapper qu'une demi-heure plus tard. Elle se faufila jusqu'aux boissons. Profitant de quelques minutes de calme, elle s'installa en retrait et regarda ses camarades. Elle sourit quand Sara apparut dans son champ de vision mais sa joie fondit comme neige au soleil quand elle vit qu'elle était en compagnie de John Constantine, un dernier année d'origine britannique qui faisait craquer la moitié des filles du lycée. Les deux élèves étaient accoudés à la terrasse. Ils semblaient proches. Trop proche au goût d'Ava.

Elle quitta la pièce précipitamment, voulant penser à autre chose. Elle se retrouva finalement dans le jardin, en compagnie d'une de ses camarades de chimie, Guenièvre. Elles s'installèrent au bord de la piscine. À quelques mètres, Ava pouvait voir Sara et John discuter.

Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas regarder dans leur direction, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de voir John caresser la joue de Sara. Ou voir celle-ci lui sourire en retour. Elle fit de son mieux pour ignorer la boule qui se formait dans son ventre, mais quand elle vit la blonde et le Britannique partir main dans la main, ce fut trop. Elle salua rapidement Guenièvre, fit signe à Gary puis partit au plus vite, se moquant de n'être pas tout à fait en état de conduire.

Arrivée chez elle, Ava s'enferma dans sa chambre et se changea rapidement. Sara ne l'avait pas regardé une seule seconde. Ava soupira. Qu'espérait-elle ? Sara était connue pour ses nombreuses aventures. Ce n'était pas le genre de fille à se contenter d'une seule partenaire.

Ava s'allongea sur son lit. Elle resta étendue dans le noir plusieurs minutes avant de voir de la lumière dans la chambre de Sara. Elle la regarda quelques secondes puis tourna dos à la fenêtre. Avant de s'endormir, Ava prit la décision de s'éloigner de Sara. Visiblement, elle n'intéressait pas Sara et elle n'allait certainement pas attendre patiemment, la bouche en cœur.

Ava mit en application ses propres conseils dès le lendemain. Malgré cela, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Sara et John ne se parlaient pas plus qu'avant au lycée. Leur histoire n'avait duré que le temps d'une soirée. Ava connaissait les rumeurs sur Sara, qui cumulait des aventures avec les filles et les garçons, mais c'était tout ce que c'était : des aventures d'un soir.

La saison de volley étant finit, Ava ne risquait pas de croiser Sara lors d'un match. Cependant l'éviter ne fut pas chose aisée. Elles avaient toujours certains cours en commun, et il était fréquent qu'elles se croisent dans les couloirs ou sur le parking. Chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient, Sara la saluait en souriant et Ava répondait d'un simple hochement de tête, sa détermination faiblissant à chaque rencontre.

– Est-ce que tu m'évites ?

Ava sursauta en voyant Sara près de son casier. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

– Non… Pourquoi tu dis ça ? répondit-elle en serrant ses livres contre sa poitrine.

Sara haussa les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas… Une impression, dit Sara en la regardant intensément.

Une rougeur apparut sur les joues d'Ava, comme trop souvent quand Sara la regardait ainsi, comme si elle pouvait lire en elle.

– Non… Non, je t'assure, mentit Ava.

Un doux sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Sara.

– Bien, dans ce cas est-ce que tu peux ramener chez moi ce soir ? Ma voiture ne voulait pas démarrer ce matin. Mon père m'a déposé mais j'ai pas trop envie de prendre le bus pour rentrer.

– En fait tu voulais surtout me demander de te ramener ? répondit Ava en levant un sourcil.

Sara se mit à rire et des papillons s'envolèrent dans le ventre de l'autre lycéenne.

– J'avoue, je suis venue pour ça. Mais j'avais surtout l'impression que tu m'évitais à nouveau, répondit sérieusement Sara quelques instants plus tard.

Ava déglutit difficilement. Leur soirée dans sa chambre lui revînt en mémoire.

– D'accord…

Les deux filles se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux puis Sara sourit en se reculant.

– Super ! On se voit en math, dit-elle.

Ava hocha la tête et la regarda partir. Elle se demanda brièvement pourquoi un de ses amis ne la ramenait pas après le lycée, puis elle sourit, finalement heureuse de l'avoir pour elle seule le temps de quelques minutes.

La sonnerie finit par retentir, signalant la fin de la journée. Ava se dirigea tranquillement vers sa voiture. Elle vit Sara l'attendre, assise sur son coffre.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence. Quand Ava se gara dans son allée, elle salua rapidement Sara, ne voulant pas engager de discussion. Mais avant de rentrer chez elle, Sara lui proposa d'aller en cours ensemble, puisqu'elles habitaient côte à côte. Ava n'eut pas la force de refuser, ayant apprécié ces quelques minutes avec Sara. Elle se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain matin avant de se séparer.

Un matin, Ava amena Sara au lycée, comme à son habitude. Elle laissa la blonde à l'entrée du lycée avant de se diriger vers son casier tandis que Sara rejoignait les Légendes. Elle le refermait quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle leva les yeux pour voir que Jimmy était adossé juste à côté. Elle sourit au garçon, c'était un très bon ami à Amy. Elle lui avait déjà parlé quelque fois après les entraînements, les matchs, à la soirée après leur fin de saison. Elle pouvait dire qu'elle l'appréciait. Cependant, elle était surprise de le voir venir lui parler seul.

Elle le salua tranquillement. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Adam, son inséparable meilleur ami, qui les regardait avec curiosité. Un léger silence s'installa, Ava leva un sourcil en attendant de voir ce qu'il lui voulait. Jimmy ne sembla pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il allait dire, ce qui la rendit mal à l'aise.

– Ava, euh… Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller manger ensemble un de ces jours. Tu sais… Juste toi et moi ?

Ava rougit, comprenant ce que voulait le lycéen. Elle vit Adam qui les regardait avec espoir.

– Euh… Jimmy… Je…

Elle se mordit la lèvre avec nervosité, Jimmy était quelqu'un de gentil et ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine en refusant. Mais lui donner de faux espoir n'était pas mieux.

– Allez Ava, dit-il en s'approchant.

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, lâcha Ava.

– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il plaintivement.

Parce que c'est un rendez-vous avec Sara que je veux, pas toi, se dit-elle silencieusement.

– Je ne suis pas intéressée, avoua-t-elle finalement.

Jimmy croisa ses bras en prenant un air blessé.

– Comment ça tu n'es pas intéressée ? Je suis canon, toi aussi. On irait parfaitement bien ensemble, finit-il avec une pointe d'agressivité.

Ava jeta un coup d'œil à Adam pour voir qu'il grimaçait puis ses yeux revirent vers Jimmy qui serrait les dents.

– Je suis désolée Jimmy, ajouta Ava avant de s'éloigner, espérant qu'il ne le prenne pas trop mal.

– Ouais c'est ça, grogna-t-il. Tu sais quoi ? Ils ont raison en fait… Retourne lécher des chattes !

Ava resta bouche bée. Elle assumait très bien ses préférences sexuelles, mais elle n'en fut pas moins choquée de l'entendre parler. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, Ava entendit quelqu'un insulter Jimmy depuis le fond du couloir.

Sara s'était approchée. Elle le projeta contre les casiers. Elle était furieuse. Elle semblait prête à tuer l'élève qui gémissait à ses pieds.

– C'est la première et la dernière fois que je t'entends parler comme ça. À qui que ce soit ! lança Sara, la voix lourde de menace.

Abasourdit Jimmy hocha la tête. Adam se précipita à ses côtés pour l'aider à se relever. Il s'excusa auprès de Sara.

– Ce n'est pas auprès de moi qu'il doit s'excuser, répondit Sara en glissant un regard vers Ava.

Celle-ci prit alors conscience du silence qui régnait dans le couloir. Ils ne devaient pas être plus d'une dizaine d'élèves, dont Zari et Amaya qui était avec Sara, mais tous la fixaient, sauf Sara qui ne lâchait pas Jimmy des yeux.

– Désolé Ava, grommela Jimmy avant de fuir rapidement.

Ava rougit, mal-à-l'aise d'être au centre de l'attention. Elle croisa le regard de Sara avant de regarder son poing toujours serré. Elle voulut aller la voir pour s'assurer que tout allait bien mais la présence des autres élèves l'empêcha de bouger. Elle lui fit un signe de la tête à la blonde avant de partir. Elle aura le temps de lui parler sur le chemin du retour.

Le soir venu, Ava attendit Sara au parking, comme à leur habitude. Mais ce ne fut pas la blonde qui arriva. À la place, Léonard Snart s'approcha.

– Sara est déjà partie, dit-il doucement. Le proviseur a eu vent de ce qui s'est passé avec Jimmy et il l'a renvoyé pour le reste de la journée.

Ava le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de monter dans sa voiture. Pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, Ava rentra seule chez elle.

Elle mangea rapidement avec sa mère avant de monter dans sa chambre. Elle s'installa tranquillement sur son lit, son ordinateur sur les genoux. Elle ouvrit sa page Facebook et surfa quelques minutes. Elle finit par ouvrir le profil de Sara. Malheureusement, la lycéenne en avait limité l'accès, seuls ses amis pouvaient le voir. Alors qu'elle allait la demander en ami, des coups se firent entendre sur sa fenêtre, la faisant sursauter. Levant la tête, elle aperçut Sara.

Elle ferma la page Facebook avant de se lever pour lui ouvrir. Celle-ci entra dans la pièce en sautant.

– Je t'ai attendue, dit Sara, la voix remplit d'humour.

– Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle, abasourdie de voir l'autre blonde dans sa chambre

– La dernière fois que j'ai frappé quelqu'un pour toi tu es venue me voir, répondit-elle avec la voix qu'elle utilisait pour flirter.

Ava sourit en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle prit sa main meurtrie avec douceur. Elle l'inspecta en silence et fut rassurée de voir qu'elle n'avait rien de bien méchant. Sara attendit qu'elle ait finit avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts. Ava regarda leurs mains avant de lever les yeux vers son visage.

Ava rougit, mal-à-l'aise face à l'intensité de son regard. Ne voulant pas faire quelque chose de stupide, comme l'embrasser, elle recula en lâchant la main de Sara.

– Je peux me débrouiller toute seule tu sais, lui-t-elle.

– Je sais, répondit-elle en souriant, mais j'avais envie de le frapper après ce qu'il ait dit. Je l'ai fait pour toi mais aussi les autres.

Sara se mordit la lèvre inférieure, attirant l'attention d'Ava sur sa bouche. Avec un effort surhumain, elle détacha son regard de ses lèvres, résistant à l'envie d'embrasser la blonde. Sara profita du silence pour balayer sa chambre du regard pour la première fois. Ava la laissa faire, se souvenant d'avoir fait la même chose quand elle était montée dans sa chambre. Le regard de la blonde tomba sur une photo, posée sur son bureau. Ava n'était qu'une petite fille, entourée de ses parents. Sara la regarda quelques secondes sans faire de commentaire.

– Tu m'invites à regarder un film ? demanda Sara en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Ava rit doucement devant l'air sûr de sa voisine mais installa quand même son ordinateur avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Quand Sara rentra chez elle, Ava se rallongea sur son lit. Elle fixa sa fenêtre, regrettant de ne pas avoir proposé à Sara de rester un peu. Des souvenirs de Vicky remontèrent à la surface. Elle se remémora leur première fois. À l'époque, Ava n'avait aucune expérience, Vicky avait été sa première petite amie. Pendant quelques instants, Ava se demanda comment Sara était au lit. Avait-elle la peau délicate ? Ses lèvres étaient-elles aussi douces qu'elles semblaient ?

Ava se remémora les fins d'entraînement, revoyant le corps de Sara en sueur.

Cette nuit-là, Ava rêva de sa voisine.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Starling High**

Avant tout, je tiens à remercier Friday Queen, qui a accepté que je reprenne son histoire « Starling City ». Étant donné que c'est une nouvelle version de l'histoire de Friday Queen, rien ne m'appartient, ni la trame de l'histoire, ni les personnages.

Voici le nouveau chapitre, enjoy it !

**Chapitre 5**

Le week-end finit par arriver. Installée devant son ordinateur, Ava revînt sur le profil de Sara. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de la demander en ami. Elle fixa son écran, attendant sa réaction quand sa mère lui demanda de bouger sa voiture pour qu'elle puisse aller faire des courses. En remontant dans sa chambre, Ava vit que Sara avait accepté son invitation.

Sans attendre, Ava parcourut le profil de sa voisine, notamment ses photos. La blonde en avait beaucoup, dont certaines datant de l'été précédent. Elle posait en maillot de bain, parfois entourée des Légendes, parfois seule. Ava avait déjà vu Sara sous la douche, pendant leur entraînement. Mais, à l'époque, elle n'y avait pas fait attention. Elle était bien trop en colère contre Sara pour penser à profiter de la vue. Elle préférait partir rapidement à la fin de l'entraînement, prenant sa douche chez elle. Elle le regrettait à présent.

Elle était perdue dans la contemplation d'une photo quand elle reçut une notification. Sara venait d'aimer sa photo de profil. Ava rougit en se demanda si Sara parcourrait aussi ses photos. Sa voisine était assez active sur Facebook, contrairement à elle qui postait très peu de chose, sa dernière publication était une photo la veille d'elle et Rip qui la tenait dans ses bras. Il était venu lui rendre visite durant le week-end.

À peine une heure plus tard, alors qu'elle avait finalement décidé de laisser son ordinateur pour regarder la télévision, son téléphone bipa. Ava eut des papillons dans l'estomac en voyant que Sara lui avait envoyé un message privé.

_Sara : Tu n'as pas honte d'afficher publiquement qu'on ne se déteste plus ? ;)_

Ava sourit à son téléphone.

_Ava : Non… Et puis on vient ensemble au lycée. Je pense que les gens s'en sont déjà rendu compte._

_Sara : C'est vrai…_

La blonde fixa les trois petits points qui annonçaient que Sara était en train de lui écrire. Les points disparurent pour réapparaître à nouveau. Ava se mordit la lèvre. Sara était-elle aussi nerveuse qu'elle ? Elle savait que c'était stupide, elle parlait tous les jours à Sara, mais sur internet c'était légèrement différent. Le flirt était plus simple.

Finalement, elle reçut le message de Sara qui lui parla de son incompréhension sur leur dernier devoir de mathématiques. Légèrement déçue, Ava lui répondit tout de même, laissant une banale conversation s'installer. Au bout d'une heure, leur sujet de conversation finit par s'assécher. Ava regarda son écran où elle venait d'envoyer un émoticône ne sachant comment relancer la discussion.

_Sara : C'est ton petit ami sur ta dernière photo ?_

La blonde fronça les sourcils en voyant la question soudaine de Sara.

_Ava : Rip ?_

Alors qu'elle allait continuer à répondre sa mère l'appela depuis l'entrée pour lui demander de l'aider à vider la voiture. Soupirant, Ava posa son téléphone et rejoignit sa mère. Une fois les courses rangées, elle remonta rapidement dans sa chambre pour reprendre son téléphone. Elle vit qu'un autre message était apparu dans la conversation.

_Sara : Je t'ai vu avec lui hier, donc je me demandais…_

Ava se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre. Sara était-elle jalouse de Rip ?

_Ava : Non du tout, c'est mon cousin !_

Sara répondit presque instantanément.

_Sara : Aaah. Cool :)_

_Ava : Pourquoi ?_

_Sara : Pour savoir._

_Sara : Il est mignon ;)_

La bulle d'espoir dans laquelle vivait Ava explosa. Elle soupira tristement. Évidemment, Sara avait des vues sur son cousin… Pas sur elle. Elle réfléchit un moment avant de lui répondre, ne voulant pas être démasquée par l'autre fille.

_Ava : C'est le charme britannique, mais il a une petite amie._

_Sara : Ok ! :p_

Ava ne répondit rien. Elle n'avait plus aussi envie de discuter. Elle se demanda soudainement si tout le but de la conversation c'était pour l'amener à parler de Rip. Ava posa son téléphone à ses côtés. Sara ne lui parla plus de la soirée, sauf pour lui souhaiter brièvement une bonne nuit, ce qui ne fit que confirmer son hypothèse.

Malgré tout, les deux filles continuèrent à discuter de temps à autre, parlant de tout et rien. Elle essaya de ne pas y voir un quelconque intérêt, mais chaque fois qu'un message apparaissait, Ava ne pouvait empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.

Un soir, alors qu'Ava était confortablement installée dans le canapé, sa mère rentra plus tard que d'habitude, le visage fermé. Ava fronça les sourcils et lui demanda si tout allait bien.

– Moi oui, mais je viens de parler avec Dinah, apparemment Sara s'est encore blessée…

Le cœur d'Ava rata un battement. Elle l'avait vu moins d'une heure auparavant, quand elles étaient rentrées du lycée. Sara allait très bien à ce moment ! La blonde avait dû rejoindre les Légendes après qu'elles se soient quittées. Sa mère parla de l'irresponsabilité de Sara et son incompréhension, mais Ava ne l'écoutait plus.

La lycéenne fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître impatiente, mais dès qu'elle eut fini de manger, elle s'excusa rapidement auprès de sa mère pour retourner dans sa chambre. À peine la porte fermée, elle s'élança vers la fenêtre pour aller rendre visite à Sara.

En frappant doucement contre la vitre de sa chambre, elle vit avec dépit qu'elle avait un œil au beurre noir qui commençait à se former.

– Hey Ava…, lui sourit Sara.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle dès qu'elle eut franchi la fenêtre.

Sara parut surprise.

– Comment tu sais qu'il…

– Nos mères ont parlé, expliqua Ava en secoua la main. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Sara ?

La jeune fille soupira en se passant la main sur son front.

– Un groupe d'alcoolo allait s'en prendre à un gosse. On est intervenu c'est tout.

– Un groupe ? Ils étaient combien ? grogna Ava.

Sara fronça les sourcils devant l'air abrupte de l'autre lycéenne.

– Euh… 5 je crois.

– 5 ! s'exclama Ava, mais vous êtes fous ? Ils avaient quel âge ? demanda-t-elle paniquée.

– Relax Ava, ils étaient bourrés, ils n'étaient pas de taille. Tu sais que je sais me battre, je prends des cours et les autres aussi sont… essaya-t-elle de la calmer.

– Ce n'est pas une raison ! protesta Ava. Tu dois faire plus attention merde.

Sara croisa les bras en signe de défense.

– Je n'allais pas laisser ce garçon se faire tabasser ! répondit-elle avec frustration. Si tu penses que je vais laisser des types s'en prendre à d'autres c'est que tu ne me connais mal.

– Oui, je sais… Je sais… Je… Tu m'as aidée deux fois, je m'en souviens, soupira-t-elle. Je ne veux pas que tu changes, mais fais attention à toi, s'il te plaît.

Ava plongea son regard dans celui de Sara.

– Je n'aime pas te voir blessée, finit-elle d'une voix douce.

Sans la lâcher des yeux, Sara lui prit la main avant de s'approcher de son visage. Ava se pencha, réduisant l'espace entre elles. Elle posa finalement ses lèvres sur celles de Sara. Celle-ci réagit immédiatement, passant sa main dans les cheveux d'Ava pour ne pas qu'elle s'éloigne. Ava posa ses mains sur la taille de Sara, voulant sentir son corps sous ses doigts.

Sara s'écarta de quelques centimètres.

– Et Vicky ?

– Quoi Vicky ? répondit Ava en fronçant les sourcils.

– C'est ta copine, non ?

– Plus depuis un mois. Comment tu connais son nom ?

– Je t'ai entendu lui parler au téléphone, une fois. Mais si vous n'êtes plus ensemble…

Sans attendre, elle reprit possession des lèvres d'Ava. Celle-ci sourit avant de demander l'accès à sa bouche de sa langue. Sara le lui accorda rapidement. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge.

Les deux lycéennes s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine, soupirant de plaisir. Ava glissa sa main sous le tee-shirt de Sara, voulant sentir toucher sa peau, quand la mère de Sara appela cette dernière, faisant sursauter les filles.

Sara se détacha d'Ava à regret. Elle entoura sa taille de ses bras, comme pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

– Ouais ? lança-t-elle en détournant la tête pour ne pas crier dans l'oreille d'Ava.

– Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Sara se tourna vers Ava et une lueur espiègle apparut dans ses yeux. Elle laissa ses yeux parcourir le corps d'Ava.

– Oui, répondit-elle, faisant rougir Ava.

– Des pizzas ça va ? demanda sa mère.

– Nickel ! Comme d'habitude pour moi.

Sans attendre la réponse de sa mère, Sara se tourna vers Ava pour l'embrasser à nouveau, la faisant gémir.

Leurs corps restèrent collés de longues minutes, s'apprivoisant doucement. Elles furent une nouvelle fois interrompues quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Sara soupira de frustration.

– Habituellement, j'aime quand les livreurs sont efficaces, mais pas ce soir…

L'autre blonde rit mais se détacha d'elle.

– Je devrais y aller, souffla-t-elle.

Sara fit à nouveau la moue et se pencha pour un dernier baiser qui laissa Ava sans voix.

– À… plus tard, bredouilla-t-elle avant de sortir par la fenêtre.

Les joues toujours rouges, mais un sourire sur les lèvres, Ava retourna silencieusement dans sa chambre. Elle expédia ses derniers devoirs en quelques minutes puis alluma sa télévision. Elle zappa pendant quelques minutes sans trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Elle finit par mettre une vieille série, mais elle fut incapable de rester concentrée. Ses pensées revenaient sans cesse à Sara, à ses lèvres. N'y tenant plus elle prit son téléphone et lui envoya un message.

_Ava : Alors ces pizzas étaient bonnes ?_

_Sara : Oui ! Mais pas autant que tes baisers ;)_

Un sourire béat apparu sur ses lèvres.

_Ava : Il peut y en avoir d'autres si tu veux…_

Elle se mordit la lèvre en entendant avec impatience la réponse de l'autre fille.

_Sara : Viens chez moi demain après les cours, on trouvera de quoi s'occuper._

_Ava : Avec plaisir, je t'aiderai en math :)_

_Sara : C'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je pensais…_

_Ava : Si t'es sage, on s'amusera après ;)_

_Sara : Vivement demain !_

Ava sourit à son téléphone.

_Sara : Tu fais quoi ?_

Ava leva les yeux vers la chaîne qu'elle regardait et expliqua à Sara ce qu'elle était en de regarder à la télévision. Elles continuèrent de parler quelques temps avant qu'Ava n'aille se coucher. Avant d'éteindre, elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Elle aperçut Sara en petite tenue, des écouteurs sur les oreilles. Elle profita quelques secondes de la vue avant de sortir son téléphone.

_Ava : Merci pour la vue ;)_

La blonde arrêta de danser pour regarder par la fenêtre. Elle aperçut Ava et lui sourit.

_Sara : T'observes souvent les gens par la fenêtre ?_

_Ava : Possible… Surtout quand ils sont aussi sexy._


	6. Chapitre 6

**Starling High**

Avant tout, je tiens à remercier Friday Queen, qui a accepté que je reprenne son histoire « Starling City ». Étant donné que c'est une nouvelle version de l'histoire de Friday Queen, rien ne m'appartient, ni la trame de l'histoire, ni les personnages.

Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6**

Le lendemain quand Ava vînt chercher Sara pour aller au lycée, son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Sara prit place côté passager avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les deux lycéennes se regardèrent un instant. Ava voulut l'embrasser, mais Sara s'assit face à la route, signifiant qu'il était temps de partir.

Ava eut beaucoup de mal à rester concentrée durant la journée, encore plus quand Sara profitait de la croiser dans les couloirs pour effleurer son dos ou lui sourire. Maintenant qu'elle avait goûté à ses lèvres, elle rêvait de recommencer.

Ava fut soulagée quand son professeur les libéra enfin. Elle retrouva Sara appuyée sur sa voiture. Dès qu'elle se gara devant son garage, Sara conduisit Ava jusqu'à sa chambre. À peine la porte fermée derrière elles, Sara jeta son sac au sol puis elle se tourna vers Ava.

– Il me semblait que tu m'avais promis quelque chose… suggéra Sara avec un sourire aguicheur.

Elle s'approcha d'elle et glissa ses doigts dans la bouche de sa ceinture pour la rapprocher d'elle. Le cœur d'Ava bondit dans sa poitrine.

– Ah oui ?

Sara ronronna puis l'embrassa. Ava soupira en sentant à nouveau les lèvres douces de l'autre lycéenne contre les siennes. Elle s'écarta quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre son souffle, avant de replonger sur ses lèvres. Ce second baiser fut plus passionné, comme si Sara avait attendu toute la journée pour ça.

– Tu voulais vraiment ça hein ? chuchota Ava.

– Fais pas la maline, j'ai vu que toi aussi, répondit Sara contre ses lèvres avant de l'amener vers son lit.

Sara assit dessus avant d'attirer Ava sur elle. S'écartant de quelques centimètres, Ava plongea son regard dans le sien. Souriant, Sara glissa ses mains dans le dos d'Ava, la rapprochant d'elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Ava profita quelques minutes des lèvres de Sara avant de s'écarter. Sara protesta faiblement.

– On a du travail, murmura Ava en se relevant.

Sara grommela une réponse mais prit tout de même son sac avant de s'allonger sur le ventre, le cahier devant elle. Ava s'installa à côté d'elle en ouvrant son manuel.

– J'aime pas les maths, marmonna-t-elle.

Ava put rapidement se rendre compte à quel point c'était vrai. Sara ne faisait aucun effort pour comprendre. Moins d'une minute après, la blonde se désintéressa de son cahier pour s'approcher d'Ava. Elle embrassa son épaule, remontant doucement jusqu'à son cou, puis jusqu'à ses lèvres.

– Sara ! s'exclama Ava entre deux baisers. On finit nos devoirs… et après on s'amuse !

– Mais j'y arrive pas, protesta-t-elle en s'éloignant de quelques centimètres.

– Essaies au moins, il faut que tu comprennes la démarche.

Sara soutient son regard de quelques secondes avant de s'avouer vaincue. Ava entreprit alors de lui expliquer comment utiliser les intégrales. Sara comprit rapidement comme faire. Après plusieurs ratures et un brouillon noircit de calculs, Sara mit un point final à son dernier exercice. Ava la vit du coin de l'œil repousser son cahier mais elle prit son temps pour finir d'écrire une ligne de code pour un algorithme qu'elle inventait.

Sara leva un sourcil en attendant qu'Ava finisse. Sans un mot, Ava referma son cahier avant de le ranger. À peine se tourna-t-elle vers Sara que celle-ci l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser. Ava la fit basculer sur le dos. Elle posa une main à côté de Sara pour ne pas l'écraser. Mais celle-ci posa ses mains dans son dos pour la rapprocher d'elle. Sara soupira de plaisir en sentant le corps d'Ava sur le sien.

Elles s'embrassèrent longuement avant qu'Ava ne dépose ses lèvres dans le cou de la blonde, s'émerveillant des gémissements de Sara. Elle fit descendre sa main vers le ventre de Sara, le caressant par-dessus son débardeur.

Le bruit d'une porte claquant un étage plus bas interrompit les deux lycéennes.

– Ça doit être ma mère, soupira Sara, les lèvres gonflées et les cheveux ébouriffés.

Ava posa son front celui de la blonde, posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles de Sara puis se leva.

– Je devrai y aller alors, dit-elle en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac.

– Tu peux rester, lui dit Sara.

Elle secoua la tête en se relevant. Elle arrangea ses cheveux, Sara lui avait enlevé son élastique pour jouer avec.

– Non, ma mère ne va pas tarder à rentrer.

La déception était lisible sur le visage de Sara mais elle se leva à son tour pour la raccompagner. Ava lui vola un dernier baiser avant de sortir de sa chambre. En bas, elles trouvèrent Dinah qui les salua en souriant puis Ava retourna chez elle.

Après ce soir-là, les filles organisèrent des « soirées révisions » chaque jour. Elles se retrouvèrent chez Sara, jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses parents ne rentre, coupant court à leur rendez-vous.

Le samedi suivant, Ava profita du beau temps pour aérer sa chambre. Elle s'installa derrière son ordinateur. Rip lui avait envoyé un mail la veille et elle voulait lui répondre avant de travailler. Elle mit le point final à sa réponse quand elle entendit du bruit près de sa fenêtre.

Tournant la tête, elle vit Sara s'approcher. La blonde lui prit délicatement le menton pour relever sa tête. Sans lui laisser le temps de prononcer un mot, elle l'embrassa avec fougue. Elles avaient partagé de nombreux baisers, mais aucun n'égalisait celui-là. Sara s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux, quémandant l'accès à sa bouche de sa langue.

Ava gémit, sentant son corps réagir. Lorsque la blonde s'écarta, Ava reprit son souffle avant laisser échapper un « Wahou ». Au-dessus d'elle Sara avait les yeux brillants.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Guenièvre ? demanda-t-elle sans détour.

Ava fronça les sourcils, surprise de sa question. Elle s'écarta de quelques centimètres pour mieux regarder Sara.

– Guenièvre ? Rien, pourquoi ?

Sara se mordit les lèvres tandis que ses doigts dansaient sur les épaules d'Ava.

– Je vous ai vu parler hier, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, vous sembliez proches, ajouta-t-elle après un moment d'hésitation.

– On est partenaire en chimie, on parlait de notre projet sur…

– Elle flirtait avec toi, lui dit Sara en lui coupant la parole.

– Ah bon ?

– Oui, je la connais, affirma-t-elle.

Ava tiqua à sa réponse. Sara était-elle sortie avec Guenièvre ? Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Sara était-elle jalouse ? Une vague d'espoir s'empara d'elle. Elle choisit ses prochains mots avec soin.

– Et bien elle sera déçue car elle ne m'intéresse pas, dit-elle en plantant son regard dans celui de Sara.

– Ah non ? demanda-t-elle en laissant ses doigts caresser une zone sensible du cou d'Ava.

– Non. Il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresse.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de Sara puis elle se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau, cette fois-ci plus chastement.

– Ça tombe bien, pour moi aussi, murmura-elle contre ses lèvres.

– Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble ? demanda Ava en s'écarta légèrement pour voir sa réaction.

– Si c'est ce que tu veux, répondit-elle doucement.

Ava la tira contre elle sans ménagement.

– Oui, souffla-t-elle avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Ava l'embrassa avec fougue avant de glisser ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Sara. Celle-ci gémit contre elle quand ses ongles se plantèrent dans son flanc. Ava entreprit de retirer le haut de la blonde mais elle l'en empêcha.

Ava s'écarta en fronçant les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ava, un peu incertaine.

Sara les prit les mains d'Ava, l'empêchant de continuer ses caresses.

– Je veux faire ça bien. Je veux t'amener à un rendez-vous avant d'aller plus loin avec toi, expliqua-t-elle.

Le cœur d'Ava se serra avec tendresse, elle entremêla leurs doigts et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

– Sara, tu t'es battue pour moi deux fois déjà. Ça doit bien compter pour un rendez-vous.

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur les lèvres Sara.

– Et ça t'as plu ? demanda-t-elle avec un ton taquin.

– Si on oublie la peur que j'ai ressenti, c'était quand même sexy, répondit Ava avant de l'embrasser à nouveau avec fougue.

Plaçant ses mains sous les fesses de Sara, Ava porta la blonde jusqu'à son lit. Sara verrouilla ses jambes autour de la taille d'Ava. Quand ses mollets touchèrent le matelas, Ava s'y assit, permettant à Sara de se rasseoir à califourchon sur elle. Lentement, elle s'allongea, attirant Sara avec elle. La blonde gémit contre ses lèvres. Ava saisit les mains de Sara pour les glisser sous son tee-shirt. Sara se laissa tomber contre elle en ouvrant ses lèvres pour que leurs langues puissent se rencontrer.

– Sara…, souffla-t-elle, j'ai envie de toi.

– Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres. T'es sûre de vouloir faire ça maintenant ?

– Oh oui, s'exclama-t-elle. Fallait pas m'embrasser comme ça si tu ne voulais m'exciter autant.

Sara posa son front contre le sien.

– Excitée hein ? demanda-t-elle avec malice.

– Ouais… Et si tu ne fais rien je vais m'en occuper moi-même, répondit Ava.

Sara gémit contre ses lèvres.

– J'aimerai voir ça, confessa-t-elle.

– Une autre fois peut-être. Aujourd'hui, j'aimerai que ce soit toi, dit Ava avant d'initier un autre baiser.

Les mains de Sara remontèrent lentement vers sa poitrine, faisant remonter son tee-shirt par la même occasion. Arrivée au niveau de ses seins, elle y appliqua une douce pression, faisant réagir Ava.

– Est-ce que tu as déjà fait ça ? demanda-t-elle.

– Oui, souffla Ava.

– Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Ava prit la main de Sara et fit glisser jusqu'à son bas de pyjama. Sara comprit le message et y appliqua une légère pression à travers le vêtement. Les hanches d'Ava se levèrent presque instantanément. Sara sourit devant cette réaction.

– Tu veux vraiment ça, ronronna-t-elle.

– Oui, grogna Ava.

Les doigts de Sara trouvèrent le clitoris à travers le pyjama et Ava gémit de plaisir.

– Sara, soupira-t-elle en bougeant ses hanches.

La blonde s'amusa des réactions de sa partenaire. Sentant qu'elle était prête, elle passa sa main sous son pyjama. Elle fit glisser ses doigts entre ses lèvres avant d'introduire son majeur en elle.

– Continue. C'est bon, gémit Ava en serrant les bras de Sara.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Sara la conduise à l'orgasme. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Sara la regarda en souriant fièrement avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ava lui rendit son baiser avant de se reculer, posant son front contre le sien, le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Une fois remise, Ava reprit possession des lèvres de Sara. Elle posa ses mains sur sa taille avant de la faire basculer, se positionnant sur elle.

– Est-ce que je peux te toucher ? demanda-t-elle.

– Oui, s'il le plaît ! répondit Sara en plantant son regard emplit de désir dans le sien.

Enhardie par cette réaction et guidée par son propre désir, Ava se pencha pour grignoter la mâchoire puis le cou de Sara. Elle s'éloigna le temps de lui enlever son tee-shirt, dévoilant son soutien-gorge. Elle le lui retira, libérant sa poitrine. Ava descendit doucement jusqu'à ses seins. Elle embrassa la naissance de sa poitrine.

N'y tenant plus, Sara agrippa les cheveux d'Ava. Elle l'attira contre ses lèvres et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de la supplier dans un grognement. Souriant contra sa bouche, lui chuchota de bien s'accrocher.

Lentement, Ava fit descendre ses mains le long du corps de Sara, caressant au passage la cicatrice qui barrait son ventre. Elle finit par arriver au niveau de sa ceinture. Elle fit sauter le bouton avant de lui retirer son pantalon.

Ava se pencha à nouveau pour grignoter les lèvres de Sara tout en glissant sa main sous le dernier bout de tissu qu'elle portait. Elle soupira contre le cou de la blonde, heureuse de la sentir si réactive à ses doigts. Elle s'émerveilla des gémissements de Sara.

– Ava, soupira-t-elle.

En entendant le supplice dans sa voix, Ava glissa un doigt entre ses lèvres. Elle fit des va-et-vient, emmenant Sara jusqu'à l'orgasme.

Ava s'écarta un peu, admirant sa petite amie. Celle-ci elle prit doucement le visage d'Ava en coupe et l'embrassa délicatement. Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit, les cheveux en bataille sur l'oreiller. S'allongeant à côté d'elle, Ava caressa sa joue avec douceur, lui laissant le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Sentant son souffle revenir à la normal, elle les fit glisser sous la couette avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de poser la tête contre la sienne. Sara s'assoupit, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Ava la regarda avec douceur avant de fermer les yeux.

Elle rouvrit les yeux bien plus tard, sentant Sara bouger à ses côtés. Voyant qu'il était presque midi, elle entreprit de réveiller Sara en l'embrassant. La blonde sourit avant de lui rendre son baiser. Elle se rassit avant de prendre son téléphone, qui était posé sur la table de nuit.

– Je devrais retourner chez moi, soupira-t-elle en voyant l'heure.

Une grimace apparut sur le visage d'Ava mais elle sauvait que la blonde avait raison.

– On pourrait remettre ça, proposa Ava.

Sara se leva pour se rhabiller.

– Ouais. Je pourrais même t'enlever tous tes vêtements, répondit-t-elle.

Ava se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'avoir un trop grand sourire.

– J'aime particulièrement cette idée.

Sara se pencha une dernière fois vers elle pour laisser leurs lèvres se toucher en un sensuel baiser avant de rentrer chez elle.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ! )


	7. Chapitre 7

**Starling High**

Avant tout, je tiens à remercier Friday Queen, qui a accepté que je reprenne son histoire « Starling City ». Étant donné que c'est une nouvelle version de l'histoire de Friday Queen, rien ne m'appartient, ni la trame de l'histoire, ni les personnages.

Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu une idée pendant que je relisais le chapitre ^^' Je vous laisse profiter du dernier chapitre !

**Chapitre 7**

Ava et Sara profitaient de leurs rendez-vous secrets, se retrouvant presque tous les soirs dans la chambre de la belle blonde. Si Ava aimait chaque minute de leurs soirées, ne rien dire devenait pesant. Mais elle avait peur, peur de la réaction des autres.

Un soir après les cours, alors qu'Ava se garait devant son garage, Sara lui proposa de passer chez elle, ses parents n'étant pas encore rentrés.

Le couple se retrouva bientôt au lit, leurs vêtements éparpillés au sol. Sara rabattit la couverture sur elles, puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Ava. Elles discutèrent tranquillement, profitant l'une de l'autre.

Une envie pressante obligea Sara à quitter le lit. Elle enfila ses sous-vêtements et le tee-shirt d'Ava avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Restée seule, Ava enfila le tee-shirt de Sara puis s'appuya contre les oreillers. En attendant sa petite amie, elle regarda son téléphone quand elle l'entendit revenir. Elle leva les yeux en souriant quand elle vit avec horreur Dinah sur le pas de la porte.

– Bonjour Ava, la salua-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

Ava releva brusquement les couvertures sur elle, masquant le fait qu'elle ne portait pas de pantalon.

– Dinah ! Je…

Que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle n'était même pas censée être là ce soir. Et vu qu'elle était confortablement installée dans son lit, elle se doutait que la mère de Sara avait compris à quoi sa fille et elle étaient occupées quelques minutes avant. Heureusement, elle s'était quelque peu rhabillée et Sara était partie quelques instants avant. Elle n'osait pas imaginer si Dinah les avaient surprises dans le feu de l'action.

– J'étais…, essaya-t-elle de continuer.

Dinah leva la main pour interrompre en souriant. Les joues d'Ava n'avaient jamais été aussi rouge. Que faisait Sara ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas revenue ?

– Ma fille n'est pas aussi discrète qu'elle le pense. Je l'ai entendue plusieurs fois descendre par la fenêtre pour te rejoindre, dit-elle.

– Ah, répondit Ava, ne sachant que dire.

– Et je ne pense qu'elle s'en soit rendue compte mais la plupart de ses conversations tournent autour de toi, ajouta Dinah.

Ava sentit ses joues brûler. Elle baissa les yeux, ne sachant où se mettre.

– Je ne l'ai pas vu aussi heureuse depuis un moment, annonça-t-elle.

– Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle avec surprise en relevant la tête.

– Oui, répondit Dinah un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle a l'air plus stable et je suis sûre que c'est grâce à toi. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il se passe entre vous mais c'est bon pour elle. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et j'apprécie beaucoup ta mère. J'espère que c'est le début de quelque chose pour vous. J'en serai vraiment ravie, expliqua-t-elle toujours avec un sourire doux.

Ava se tordit les mains, son cœur battant à toute vitesse.

– Merci, je… J'espère aussi que…

– Maman ! s'exclama Sara en arrivant, les yeux écarquillés. Qu'est-ce que... Tu es rentrée plus tôt !

– Oui, je t'ai envoyé un message pour te dire mais je pense que tu étais occupée…, répondit sa mère.

Sara bredouilla une réponse et Ava eut l'impression que sa mère était amusée de voir sa fille aussi gênée.

– C'est bon Sara, j'ai eu ton âge…, l'interrompit-elle. Ava veux-tu rester dîner ce soir ?

Le regard inquiet de Sara la fit sourire mais elle secoua la tête.

– Avec ma mère on a prévu d'aller au restaurant, s'excusa-t-elle.

– Une autre fois alors ? Je pense que Quentin aimerait te connaître un peu mieux.

Les deux jeunes femmes remuèrent nerveusement et Dinah sembla avoir assez joué avec leurs nerfs pour la journée car elle se retira.

– Par contre Ava, j'aimerai que tu sortes par la porte cette fois. Je me sentirai mal d'expliquer à ta mère pourquoi tu es tombée de la fenêtre de la chambre de ma fille, finit-elle avant de quitter la chambre de Sara.

Dès que Dinah disparût de l'ouverture, Sara se tourna vers Ava, les yeux encore grands ouverts de surprise.

– Oh mon Dieu, murmura Ava en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

Sa petite amie se contenta de rire.

– C'est pas drôle Sara ! gémit Ava d'une faible voix.

– Un peu quand même, répondit-elle en s'approchant.

Elle tira Ava contre pour sceller leurs lèvres ensemble.

– Ma mère t'aime bien.

Ava grogna une réponse, préférant embrasser l'autre lycéenne au lieu de penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle quitta Sara quelques minutes plus tard.

– À bientôt Ava, la salua Dinah alors qu'elle passait devant la cuisine.

Rougissant à nouveau, elle lui répondit poliment. Ava savait qu'elle et Sara ne pouvait garder leur relation secrète éternellement, mais se faire surprendre par la mère de sa petite amie avait été inattendue… Ce n'était pas tout à fait comme ça qu'elle voulait qu'elle l'apprenne. Cependant s'il fallait que ce soit un des parents qui les découvre ainsi elle préférait que ce soit Dinah plutôt que Quentin, qui était assez effrayant, ou sa propre mère.

Ava savait qu'elle devait en parler à sa mère avant que Dinah ne fasse une gaffe. Elle envoya rapidement un message à Sara pour lui dire qu'elle allait le faire le soir même. Après tout, il n'y aura jamais de moment parfait, alors pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Elle rejoignit sa mère dans la cuisine. Voyant que le repas était presque prêt, elle mit le couvert.

– Maman ?

– Oui ma chérie ?

Sa mère leva les yeux de son plat pour la regarder. Ava serra les couverts dans ses mains.

– J'ai une petite amie, dit-elle le cœur battant.

Le visage de sa mère s'éclaira de joie et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

– Vraiment ? J'en étais sûre ! C'est pour ça que tu rentres plus tard ces temps-ci ? Qui est-ce ? Une de tes coéquipières de volley ? demanda-t-elle avec impatience.

– Oui, en quelque sorte. C'est Sara.

Un silence s'installa alors que le sourire de sa mère fanait.

– Sara Lance, compléta Ava d'une petite voix.

– Oh, répondit sa mère.

Ava se tourna vers la table, cachant son visage à sa mère. À quoi s'attendait-elle ? Sa mère n'appréciait pas Sara, la voisine délinquante.

– Ava ?

L'adolescente prit une grande inspiration pour reprendre ses esprits avant de se retourner vers sa mère. Son regard était beaucoup plus doux qu'un instant plus tôt.

– Excuse ma réaction, dit-elle doucement en s'approchant de sa fille. Je ne m'y attendais pas c'est tout. Tu ne semblais pas l'apprécier en début d'année.

Sa main serra la sienne avant de poursuivre.

– Même si j'aurai pu me douter de quelque chose, vous faites le trajet ensemble pour aller au lycée ces derniers temps. Il est évident que vous vous entendiez mieux, continua sa mère. Mais j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à quelqu'un comme Sara… Je veux dire… Elle n'est pas tout à fait…

– Oui, elle n'est pas comme Vicky, compléta Ava.

Sa mère hocha la tête en retirant sa main. Il était vrai que Vicky, son ex, était bonne élève, jouait du piano et n'avait jamais eu de retenue de sa vie. Pas tout à fait comme Sara donc.

– Mais Sara n'est pas la délinquante que tu penses, expliqua Ava, voulant défendre sa petite amie, c'est vrai qu'elle s'est battue… Mais ce n'est pas elle qui frappe en premier, dit-elle en choisissant ses mots avec soin.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais elle ne voulait pas que sa mère sache qu'elle avait reçu des insultes homophobes ni qu'elle avait des problèmes avec Damien Darhk.

– Elle défend les autres, mais elle…

– Elle le fait avec les poings ? essaya sa mère.

– Oui, ça lui arrive.

Sa mère soupira longtemps en fermant les yeux.

– Écoute Ava, je ne vais te dire avec qui tu dois sortir. Je te fais confiance pour trouver quelqu'un de bien mais je suis quand même un peu inquiète qu'elle soit ta petite amie.

Ava baissa les yeux. Si seulement sa mère pouvait voir qui était vraiment Sara, elle comprendrait à quel point elle était formidable.

– Je pense qu'il faut que je la rencontre officiellement, je pourrai me faire une idée comme ça, dit-elle en lui souriant.

Ava lui sourit, heureuse que sa mère veuille la rencontrer malgré tout.

– Oui, oui. On peut faire ça, répondit-elle précipitamment.

– Bien. Invite là à manger un de ces jours, conclut sa mère.

Lorsqu'Ava revit Sara le lendemain matin pour aller au lycée, elle l'informa que sa mère voulait la rencontrer.

– Quoi ? Mais… quand ?

– Eh, du calme, dit Ava avec un sourire. On a pas encore fixé de date, il faudra voir quand vous êtes dispo toutes les deux. Mais ne panique pas, tout ira bien.

Sara la regarda, peu convaincue.

– T'es d'accord pour la semaine prochaine ? Mardi ? Ma mère finit plus tôt.

– Faut bien… Et si ta mère ne m'aime pas ? chuchota-t-elle.

– Pourquoi elle ne t'aimerait pas ? Tu es quelqu'un de génial ! Allez, stresse pas ma chérie !

Sara la regarda avant de finalement hocher la tête. Voyant l'heure, Ava démarra. Les deux adolescentes se quittèrent sur le parking, se donnant rendez-vous à la fin des cours.

Toute la semaine, Ava fit de son mieux pour rassurer Sara. Mais, quand le jour J arriva, elle était toute aussi inquiète. En rentrant du lycée, Ava accompagna Sara dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas laisser Sara seule vu son stress évident. Celle-ci retira son tee-shirt avant de se tourner vers son armoire. Ava ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Sara hésiter entre plusieurs tenues.

– Sara, du calme. Ce n'est pas ta tenue qui va tout changer, assura Ava.

– Tu ne comprends pas, ma mère t'adore. Tu es géniale, c'est normal qu'elle t'adore et mon père aussi était heureux quand il l'a appris. Mais je n'ai jamais rencontré les parents de quelqu'un avant… Et je veux vraiment que ta mère m'apprécie… lâcha-t-elle.

– Sara, dit Ava en posant ses mains sur la taille de celle-ci, ça va bien se passer, ma mère va te poser des questions sur toi c'est tout. C'est pas un interrogatoire

– C'est tout ? s'exclama-t-elle. Je te rappelle que mes hobbies, c'est apprendre à me battre, me battre et te faire jouir ! s'exclama Sara.

– Oui bon, faut peut-être pas présenter les choses comme ça… Mais tu peux lui parler du volley, essaya-t-elle.

– J'ai arrêté je te signale.

– Sara mets-y un peu du tien, gronda Ava.

Sara soupira en s'excusant.

– C'est seulement que face à Vicky, je suis nulle… C'était la belle-fille parfaite. Ta mère va forcément nous comparer, et je ne fais pas le poids…

– Hey, regarde-moi, demanda Ava en caressant la jour de Sara de son pouce. Sara, s'il te plaît.

Quand Sara leva finalement les yeux vers Ava, elle reprit la parole.

– Si je suis avec toi, c'est pas juste pour ton corps de rêve. J'aime ton envie de protéger les autres, continua-t-elle en s'approchant peu à peu de Sara, ta façon sexy de passer tes nerfs sur ceux qui t'énervent, ta moue adorable quand tu travailles. Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle.

Sara la fixa sans un mot pendant quelques secondes, puis elle se jeta sur les lèvres d'Ava, l'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Quand elle s'écarta, Sara avait un sourire fixés aux lèvres.

– Je t'aime, Ava Sharpe, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

– Maintenant, habille-toi, parce que même si je te trouve très sexy dans cette tenue, je préférerais que ma mère ne te voit pas ainsi. Ensuite, nous irons passer une agréable soirée en compagnie de ma mère, qui va t'adorer.

Sara hocha la tête, rassurée. Elle enfila un haut rouge et un slim noir, embrassa Ava une dernière fois avant de sortir de sa chambre suivie de sa petite amie. Quand elles arrivèrent devant la porte, Ava se tourna vers Sara, s'assurant qu'elle était prête. La voyant toujours aussi stressée, elle lui prit la main et embrassa la tempe, lui soufflant des mots rassurants. Sara serra la regarda quelques secondes avant de sourire, fin prête.

Ava la fit entrer, puis la guida jusqu'à la cuisine où sa mère les accueillit avec le sourire.

– Les devoirs se sont bien passés ? demanda-t-elle.

– Oui, Ava est une excellente prof de mathématiques, affirma Sara.

Ava vit le regard fier de sa mère et sut que Sara avait bien commencé.

– Elle a toujours été bonne en mathématiques comme… Pam se tut.

Ava baissa la tête, se remémorant l'époque où son père l'aidait à faire ses exercices de maths. Elle sentit Sara lui serrer la main, ce qui la fit revenir au présent.

– Sara préfère l'histoire, annonça Ava, pour briser le silence.

Les yeux de sa mère se posèrent à nouveau sur Sara.

– Malheureusement, je ne peux pas aider Ava en histoire, elle est plus douée que moi, ajouta sa petite amie.

– C'est vrai que je n'ai pas trop à m'en faire pour les notes d'Ava, répondit sa mère, vous voulez boire quelque chose en attendant que le dîner finisse de cuire ?

– Je vais prendre un jus d'orange, dit Ava en se dirigea vers le frigo. Sara ?

– Pareil.

Tout en versant deux verres, Ava entendit Sara parler de sa mère qui lui avait transmis l'amour de l'histoire. Elle savait que c'était un terrain sûr pour le moment et il semblait que sa mère accepte de la suivre sur cette conversation pour le moment.

Ce fut lorsqu'elles passèrent à table que sa mère posa à Sara la question qu'elle redoutait.

– Alors Sara, que fais-tu de ton temps libre ?

Sara se mordilla les lèvres nerveusement. Ava lui prit la main sous la table, la soutenant silencieusement. Sara prit une seconde avant de répondre.

– Un peu comme tous les jeunes de notre âge, j'aime bien regarder la télévision ou aller au cinéma. J'aime particulièrement les films de super-héros. Je lis des BD aussi. Et je fais beaucoup de sport, de la musculation et tout ça.

– Tu veux entrer dans la police comme ton père ? demanda Pam.

– Peut-être… Je ne sais pas… On verra. Je veux faire la différence. Je n'aime pas l'injustice, je veux la combattre. Avec un père inspecteur, une mère prof de droit et une sœur avocate, j'imagine que c'est dans mon sang. Je sais que je n'ai pas le niveau scolaire de Laurel mais je veux quand même aider à mon niveau, expliqua-t-elle les yeux brillant de passion.

– C'est vrai, approuva-t-elle en posant sa main sur celle de Sara, au lycée elle défend ceux qui se font harceler par Damien.

– Peut-être pas toujours de la bonne façon c'est vrai, mais j'essaie de me contrôler, ajouta Sara.

Sa mère sembla satisfaite de cette réponse car elle sourit.

– Et bien, j'ai à ma table un futur agent du FBI et une recrue de la police. Je ferai mieux de faire attention, dit-elle avec humour.

Sa remarque les fit rire et la tension s'envola. Le repas se termina sans problème. Sara aida Ava à débarrasser. Elle remercia Pam pour le repas, se préparant à partir.

– Tu peux rester encore si tu veux, lui dit la mère d'Ava.

– Ce serait avec plaisir mais mes parents vont m'attendre, répondit Sara.

Elle la salua poliment avant de regagner l'entrée. Ava raccompagna sa petite amie à l'extérieur.

– Alors ? Tu crois que ça s'est bien passé ? demanda Sara dès que la porte se ferma derrière elles.

– T'as été géniale ! Je suis sûre que ma mère t'aime bien, assura-t-elle.

Sara hocha la tête et commença à partir quand Ava la tira doucement par le bras pour la ramener vers elle.

– T'oublie pas quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

L'autre blonde regarda la fenêtre un instant.

– Et si ta mère regarde ?

– Alors elle verra à quel point je t'aime.

Ava posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle se pencha pour caresser ses lèvres avec douceurs. Le baiser resta chaste mais elles se séparèrent en souriant. Ava regarda Sara remonter son allée, ne rentrant qu'après avoir vu Sara passer sa porte.

– Alors ? demanda-t-elle à sa mère sans attendre.

– Elle n'était pas comme je l'imaginais, répondit-elle énigmatiquement.

– Et c'est bien ou… ?

Sa mère lui sourit et embrassa son front avec amour.

– Il me faudra plus qu'un repas pour la connaître mais vous êtes visiblement très attachées l'une à l'autre, donc oui c'est bien.

Ava sourit à sa mère, ravie.

Après ce repas, il n'était pas rare qu'Ava mange à la table des Lance, de même que Sara. Cependant, elles évitaient toujours de se voir au lycée, profitant au maximum de leurs soirées.

Un soir, alors que les deux jeunes filles étaient confortablement installées dans le lit d'Ava devant un film, Sara lui proposa d'aller voir le dernier Marvel au cinéma le soir même.

– Seulement nous deux ? demanda Ava avec surprise.

– Oui, répondit Sara en haussant les épaules.

Ava resta silencieuse. Elle adorait leurs rendez-vous, elle se sentait bien dans les bras de Sara. Mais comment les autres allaient-ils réagir en voyant Sara avec elle ? Elle savait que Sara avait une réputation de séductrice ces derniers mois, mais, l'année précédente, elle avait eu une relation avec une élève venue d'Asie, Nyssa. Ava ne l'avait jamais rencontrée, mais elle avait vu des photos d'elle et elle pouvait affirmer qu'elle était tout simplement magnifique. D'après les dire de Gary, elle était aussi populaire que Sara et tout le monde, y compris Damien, se pliait en quatre pour lui plaire. Toute l'école avait été subjuguée quand Nyssa et Sara s'étaient embrassées au beau milieu d'un couloir, révélant qu'elles étaient en couple. Ava était persuadée que leur relation serait mal vue, persuadée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Nyssa. Elle, une simple élève qui n'avait même pas réussi à mener son équipe jusqu'aux phases finales. Et que se passera-t-il quand tout le monde saura ? Et si Sara se rendait compte qu'elle n'était pas aussi bien pour elle qu'elle ne le pensait ?

– Ava ?

La jeune fille sortit de ses pensées. Elle regarda Sara avec hésitation.

– Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir…

Sara fronça les sourcils.

– Et ça te dérange ?

– Non pas du tout ! affirma-t-elle.

– Alors où est le problème ? demanda Sara en la regardant dans les yeux.

– Ça ne te dérange pas d'être vue avec moi ? lâcha-t-elle d'une petite voix.

– Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Comment tu peux croire quelque chose comme ça ?

Les joues d'Ava se tintèrent de rouge en entendant le ton choqué de sa petite amie.

– Je suis loin d'être comme Nyssa. Je ne suis pas intéressante, je suis juste moi… hésita-t-elle un instant. Je ne fais pas partie des gens cool.

Ava baissa les yeux mais Sara posa sa main sous son menton pour la regarder dans les yeux.

– Ce n'est pas vrai, dit-elle avec douceur.

– Sara, la moitié du lycée ne sait pas qui je suis, avoua-t-elle.

– Et alors ? On s'en fou. Je suis avec toi parce c'est ce que je veux. Depuis quand je m'occupe de l'opinion des autres ?

Ava fit la moue, s'avouant que Sara avait raison.

– Je suis assez cool pour nous deux si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, ajouta sa petite amie d'un ton taquin.

Ava leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit en voyant la diversion de Sara. Elle sourit doucement avant de l'embrasser. Voyant qu'il était plus que temps de partir si elle voulait arriver à temps pour la prochaine séance, elles se levèrent.

Arrivées devant le ciné, Ava hésita quelques secondes avant de prendre la main de Sara, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Elles firent la queue quelques minutes pour acheter leurs places, discutant tranquillement. Ava jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil autour d'elles, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres lycéens dans le coin. Elles s'installèrent finalement dans la salle, un pot de popcorn entre elles. Ava s'appuya sur l'accoudoir, poursuivant sa discussion avec Sara, tout en prenant soin à ne pas la toucher. Lorsque la salle fut plongée dans le noir, elle se tourna vers l'écran. Pendant que les pubs défilaient à l'écran, elle jeta des regards réguliers vers Sara. Voyant qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, ava se pencha vers elle.

– Tout va bien ? chuchota-t-elle.

Sara la regarda une seconde avant d'hocher la tête, puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers l'écran. Ava la regarda sans comprendre. Elle semblait tendue, refermée. Elle qui avait l'habitude de s'étaler, cette fois, elle gardait les bras croisés. Inquiète de cette distance, Ava posa sa main sur son bras. Elle l'appela doucement, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur elles.

– Dis-moi ce qui va pas. S'il te plaît Sara, parle-moi, insista-t-elle face à son silence.

Ava réfléchit quelques secondes, choisissant avec soin ses mots.

– Regarde-moi s'il te plaît, chuchota-t-elle, avant de reprendre quand la blonde tourna enfin la tête vers elle. Écoute, si c'est par rapport à ce dont on parlait tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas honte d'être vue avec toi. Pas du tout. Au contraire, je suis fière d'être avec toi, tu es une personne géniale et j'aime être avec toi. Mais…

– Mais ? demanda Sara en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

– J'assume qui je suis, ce que je suis, mais j'ai pas envie d'être au centre de l'attention. Et j'admets avoir un peu peur de la réaction des autres…

Sara posa sa main sur celle d'Ava, qui était toujours sur son bras.

– Je ne veux pas te forcer la main, mais je t'aime et j'ai plus envie de me cacher. On ira à ton rythme, mais un jour, je veux pouvoir me promener avec toi dans la rue sans que tu regardes par-dessus ton épaule, sans que tu ais peur d'être vue avec moi.

Ava la regarda quelques secondes. Était-elle prête pour ça ? Pourrait-elle assumer de croiser quelqu'un dans la rue en compagnie de Sara ? Elle ne pouvait pas encore répondre oui à ces questions. Le serait-elle un jour ? Elle ne le savait pas.

– Si tu savais à quel point j'aimerai être aussi sûre que toi, souffla-t-elle en caressant la main de Sara de son pouce.

Le film débuta, coupant court à leur discussion. Tout au long de la séance, Ava garda la main de Sara dans la sienne. Elle ne se sentait pas encore capable d'aller plus loin, même pas poser la tête sur son épaule.

Lorsque la salle se ralluma deux heures plus tard, elles ne s'étaient pas lâché la main une seconde. Elles sortirent tranquillement du cinéma puis rejoignirent la voiture. Le trajet se passa en silence. Ava se gara devant chez elle. Elle coupa le moteur et regarda Sara qui avait déjà ouvert la portière.

– Attend Sara ! Je… je suis désolé, j'aimerai pouvoir assumer le regard des autres.

– Je te l'ai dit, on ira à ton rythme, mais je n'ai pas envie de me cacher toute ma vie, souffla Sara avant de sortir sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Ava regarda Sara rentrer chez elle. Quand elle disparut derrière la porte, elle sortit finalement de la voiture avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. S'allongeant sur son lit, elle regarda par la fenêtre mais Sara avait tiré ses rideaux. Sara ne tirait jamais les rideaux. Ava soupira tristement, sentant que Sara s'éloignait d'elle. Ava avait-elle plus peur de la perdre ou d'être vue avec Sara ? Elle y réfléchit longuement, mais le sommeil l'emporta avant qu'elle n'ait une réponse à sa question.

Ava y pensa tout le week-end. Ce fut le lundi matin, quand Sara sortit de chez elle et qu'elle s'approcha que la réponse lui sauté aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas la perdre, pour rien au monde.

Arrivée au lycée, elles se séparèrent sans échanger un mot. Ava regarda Sara s'éloigner, ne sachant comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle était prête. Elle finit par entrer dans le bâtiment principal pour rejoindre son casier. Elle y retrouva Gary, qui discutait avec Wally. Les saluant distraitement, elle récupéra ses affaires. La journée passa lentement pour Ava.

De son côté Sara ne savait que faire. Elle aimé l'idylle qu'elle vivait avec Ava, ces moments un peu hors du temps qu'elles passaient chez l'une ou chez l'autre. Mais faire semblant, rester éloignée d'elle la journée était devenu difficile. Elle voulait marcher dans la rue avec elle, main dans la main, elle voulait crier sur les toits qu'elle était amoureuse…

À la pause déjeuner, Sara aperçut Ava à table avec Gary. Elle voulut aller la voir, l'embrasser, mais elle résista. Elles s'étaient mises d'accord pour n'en parler à personne… Sara attendit d'être enfermée dans sa chambre avec Ava pour la plaquer contre la porte avant de se jeter sur elle. Ava répondit avidement à son baiser avant de s'écarter doucement mais fermement d'elle.

– Tu veux aller au bal de promo avec moi ? demanda-t-elle.

Sara se figea, pensant avoir mal comprit.

– Ça serai une bonne manière de le dire à tout le monde, continua-t-elle, le regard brillant de malice.

– La dernière fois, tu hésitais à sortir dans la rue avec moi et aujourd'hui, tu veux aller au bal avec moi ?

– Oui, affirma Ava en souriant.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé depuis ?

– J'ai juste réalisé que je ne voulais pas te perdre.

Un sourire tendre se dessina sur les lèvres de Sara. Ravie, elle reprit possession des lèvres d'Ava.

Le bal était le mois suivant. Les deux adolescentes avaient décidé de garder la surprise de leur tenue jusqu'au dernier moment. Alors, quand Sara alla se changer, elle prit soin de fermer ses rideaux. Elle avait acheté sa robe avec Amaya deux semaines auparavant. C'était une robe rouge qui s'arrêtait mi-cuisse, avec un décolleté plongeant.

Sara arrangea une dernière fois sa coiffure, vérifia son maquillage dans son miroir avant de sortir de sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sonnait à la porte d'Ava. Ce fut sa mère qui lui ouvrit. Celle-ci l'observa quelques secondes avant de s'effacer pour la laisser rentrer.

– Tu es magnifique Sara, affirma-t-elle. Je vais chercher Ava.

Sara hocha la tête, incapable de dire un mot. Restée seule au rez-de-chaussée, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle commença à faire des allers-retours, impatiente de voir la tenue d'Ava. Elle avait bien essayé de fouiller dans son armoire, à plusieurs reprises, profitant qu'Ava était sous la douche ou au rez-de-chaussée, mais elle avait fait chou blanc. Et Pam, avec qui elle s'entendait plutôt bien maintenant, lui avait seulement dit qu'Ava était magnifique dans sa robe.

Un rire venant de l'étage attira son attention. Se stoppant dans son élan, Sara leva la tête pour voir Ava en haut de l'escalier. Elle portait une robe bleu foncé dessinant parfaitement sa silhouette. Son décolleté était fait en dentelle noir.

Ava descendit lentement l'escalier, admirant Sara. Arrivée au bas des marches, elle s'approcha d'elle. Elle l'embrassa délicatement.

– Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-elle.

– Pas autant que toi. Cette robe te va à merveille, souffla Sara.

Le couple fut interrompu par un flash. Elles se tournèrent pour voir Pam, un appareil photo à la main. Celle-ci insista pour faire plein de photo avant de finalement les laisser partir quand Ava déclara qu'elle voulait profiter un peu du bal avant qu'il ne finisse.

Elles prirent la voiture d'Ava, comme à leur habitude. Une fois garée devant le lycée, Ava coupa le moteur avant de se tourner vers Sara pour l'embrasser avec passion.

– Prête à éblouir tout le monde ? demanda-t-elle à Ava.

– Avec toi à mes côtés ? Toujours ! répondit-elle.

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la voiture. Elles s'approchèrent du gymnase, se tenant par le bras. Ava se stoppa à quelques mètres de la porte. Voyant son stress, Sara l'embrassa chastement avant de l'attirer avec elle. Lorsqu'elles passèrent la porte, un silence s'abattit sur la salle. Ava se tendit une seconde, craignant les réactions, mais Sara l'attira avec elle vers les Légendes qui étaient rassemblées à quelques mètres de là. Ava se rendit alors compte que ce n'était pas Sara et elle qui étaient le centre d'attention, mais un couple juste derrière elles. Nora Darhk au bras de Ray Palmer.

– Je le savais ! s'exclama Nate en voyant son ami.

Ray rougit légèrement mais avant qu'il n'ait pu parler, Damien se planta devant lui.

– C'est avec lui que tu as décidé de venir ? Au lieu d'Andrew ? demanda-t-il avec fureur.

Nora se redressa, gardant sa main fermement ancrée au bras de son cavalier. Grâce à ses talons, elle dépassait son frère de quelques centimètres.

– Je sors avec qui je veux, répondit-elle en le toisant.

La réponse laconique de sa sœur attisa encore plus la colère de Damien.

– Je ne te laisserai pas…

– Tu ne me laisseras pas quoi ? Je fais ce que je veux et avec qui je veux ! J'aime Ray, il me rend heureuse et c'est tout ce qu'il compte, répliqua Nora.

À ses côtés, Ray la regarda avec admiration. Il semblait étonné qu'elle le défende avec autant ardeur. Ava entendit Sara jurer, surprise de voir le couple insolite. À vrai dire, elle était tout aussi déconcertée. Elle n'avait rien vu de leur rapprochement, trop occupée par sa propre histoire avec Sara pour y faire attention.

Sara et Ava avaient passé les derniers mois à se parler, à venir en cours ensemble. Le fait qu'elles soient en couple n'était peut-être pas aussi choquant que de voir Ray et Nora qui n'avaient jamais été vu en public ensemble.

– Écoute Damien…, commença Ray, je sais que c'est inattendu mais je te jure que je ne ferai rien qui pourrait blesser Nora ou…

Sans l'écouter davantage, Damien lui lança un regard noir avant de quitter la pièce, laissant sa cavalière en plan derrière lui. Elle s'excusa d'un sourire avant de partir à son tour.

Nora ne put retenir un ricanement et Ray lui sourit gentiment.

– Ça s'est mieux passé que prévu.

Nora serra sa main sur le bras de Ray puis posa ses lèvres sur celles de son petit ami avant de se tourner vers les Légendes, sur ses gardes, comme si elle attendait d'autres reproches.

– Hey, bredouilla Ray.

Un silence gênant s'installa. Voyant l'air déprimé de Ray Ava décida d'intervenir.

– Sara, je crois qu'on a trouvé un couple encore plus surprenant que nous, dit-elle en passant sa main autour de sa taille.

Sa petite amie grogna à ses côtés.

– Ouais, c'est raté pour l'entrée en fanfare, dit-elle, faussement déçue.

Le groupe d'amis se mit à rire, faisant disparaître la tension.

– M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? demanda Sara.

Ava se laissa entraîner sur la piste de danse. Délicatement, Sara posa ses mains sur la taille d'Ava, qui s'accrocha au cou de Sara. La soirée promettait d'être agréable.

**FIN**

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette version de l'histoire ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Je pense à faire une suite, ça vous tente ?


End file.
